Tale of a monster hunter
by HiddenUnderACouch
Summary: Equestria. The land, where the forests are full of dangerous predators, seeking your flesh. The land, where only the toughest survive, where crime flows through sreets like a river. But some didn't want to succumb to fear. Monster hunters, brave ponies who rose up to fight the dangers, and help others. But our hero is not a Samaritan. Her services cost, for she is the best.
1. Prologue The hunter

The sky was covered in grey clouds, and raindrops started to fall, slowly forming puddles on already messy ground. The cold bitter breath of the north was blowing. The winter is soon.

The road under your hooves is gritty and dirty, and the trees around you look like something out of a scary children fairytale. Fluttershy grinned. The first thing she will add to the paycheck is a good bath for her hooves.

The raindrops were falling right on her wide brimmed hat, breaking apart in thousands of little droplets. The hat was well made and didn't let the liquid through. But the rain escalated, and Fluttershy decided to find a sufficient shelter before the water gets through her cape and ruins the equipment.

Several minutes of running under trees, she finally reached an old rundown inn. The walls outside were almost black from age, and the roof was covered in moss. But through the windows Fluttershy saw the light - that means, somepony actually lives in this piece of rot.

She approached the front doors, and heard loud laughter and piano music from inside. Looks like some kind of a drunk party was going inside. Maybe the local sheriff decided to celebrate his anniversary, or some highway ponies are drinking away the stolen money. Or maybe just some morons-students, wasting their rich parents' money on booze and cheap whores. Fluttershy sighed and entered this foul den.

It was much worse than she thought. The inn was filled with Royal Guards, the worst kind of them - ex-criminals. Since the level of poverty boomed, the woods and streets of big cities were filled with thieves and racketeers. There were so many of them the Royal Guard started enlisting those willing to 'repent', a.k.a get drunk and laid free of charge.

The inn itself was quite suitable for these kind of ponies - the old wallpapers were yellow from the smoke, and in some corners you could see very dark stains - probably from those who drank too much and were not able to hold it in their stomachs. The smell of sweat and alcoholic fumes were so strong, Fluttershy felt nauseous, but she quickly defeated this horrible feeling. Drunk Royal Guards, who were just roaring and burping peacefully, turned their attention to her. One of them, the most young one, rose up from his seat

"Whoah...hey, guys, look... we've got a now girl to play with!" - he said, reeling. "Can't see if she's pretty though, under that hat, heh..."

Fluttershy didn't reply, she just continued her way to the bar. When she was passing beside this crowd, one of them jumped right in her way. He spread his wings, covering all the ways around him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?...There is a price to pay for the passage...A night with each of us, heh..." - the guard said in a very drunk voice, barely standing. Fluttershy wanted to find a way around him, but another guard, unicorn, came from behind.

"Hey, miss, you've got some...benefits..." - he said, staring right at her flanks. "Mind if I examine them closely?". He then proceeded to grab her tail.

"Mm, pink. I like this color, my favorite" - he said, examining her tail. "And what's your favorite color is, honey?"

"Crimson red" - Fluttershy replied as she kicked him right in the jaw. The unicorn flied back and fell on the floor, spitting blood from all the broken teeth. Fluttershy then bit one of the wings of the guard right in front of her and hit it with her hoof right where it was connecting to his body, breaking it. The poor pegasus fell down screaming. Fluttershy turned to the rest of this drunk bunch and grinned evilly.

"You boys want some fun? Come on then. I like it rough" - she said, as the leather wrist band on her right hoof released a little blade. This wristband was one of the most precious things in her collection. Made in a very interesting fashion, it allowed to manipulate the blade inside, sheathing and releasing it with quick movements of the wrist. Quick, efficient and deadly.

The guards backed down, scared. One of them, the most drunk, rushed forward, planning to ram her down. Fluttershy dashed to the right side, and, just as this poor idiot was running past her, cut one of his legs. The guard unleashed a chilling scream and landed right on one of the tables knocking it down.

"Not bad, for a roadside slut!" - the big earth pony said, as he walked out of the crowd. He was the leader, with special marks of honor on his chest. He was the biggest of them all, and surely he just stole them from less strong guards.

"Can't say the same. You expected much more from you, boys" - Fluttershy said mockingly.

The big guard growled and grabbed a big knife from the table with his mouth. Then, he started slowly approaching Fluttershy, as his friends surrounded them, cutting any means for retreat.

She just smiled heartily as this big mass of muscles armed with a knife was coming closer and closer. She raised her blade and pointed it right at him. The deafening sound of exploding powder echoed through the little inn, and the room was filled with smoke. The blade flew out of the wristband and hit the big knife, knocking it right out of the big guy's mouth. He looked at the knife, then at her, then at the knife again. After that he proceeded to run away, with his friends quickly following him. Seconds after, the inn was clear of the guards.

"Oh, men these days. Can't satisfy a girl at all" - she said, picking up her blade adn putting it back into the wristband. Then, she slowly approached the bar, where the innkeeper was standing with his mouth open wide.

"Whiskey" - Fluttershy said coldly, took a little bag of gold from under her cape and threw it on the bar. The innkeeper finally closed his mouth and put a bottle of some fancy whiskey in front of her.

"Here you go. No charge for you" - he said, giving back the gold.

"Thanks" - she replied, opened the bottle and drank some. Ah, some good whiskey right there, unusual for such a rundown den.

"Sorry, of course, but may I know your name? Just asking" - the innkeeper said, while cleaning the bar. She sneered.

"The name's Fluttershy" - she said. "Van Fluttershy, if you want to be fancy"

"Oh, a monster hunter. What brought you here, and where are you heading?"

"Job. Heading to Ponyville" - Fluttershy replied and drank a little bit more.

"Ponyville, eh? Then be wary, those idiots are stationed in Ponyville" - the innkeeper warned her.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself just fine" - she said, taking the bottle, closing it, and putting it in the special place under her cape. Then she proceeded to the exit.

"Also, hire some guards. You don't want to rely on roaming strangers when it comes to dealing with Royal Guards" - she said before shutting the door behind her.

The rain was over, but now the road was even more messy that before. She swore to herself that when she arrives to Ponyville, the first thing she will do is find a pond wash off this dirt. With those thoughts, she continued onward.


	2. Chapter One Howling in the night

Fluttershy was standing before an old wooden sign. The wood went rotten long ago, and the paint faded, but was still readable. "Welcome to Ponyville" - it reads. Fluttershy went onward, and after a few minutes, she finally reached the town itself.

Big dark buildings out of stone were mixed with much older wooden houses. Some of the wooden buildings had parts that looked really new. It seems that this place had a big fire not a long time ago. The town square was filled with common ponies going for their business. With little regard for personal space, they strayed into groups, very close to each other. As Fluttershy was passing by, she saw several beggars with signs, asking for food. Several of them were with kids. Not far from their place of 'work', several gritty shelters were built, probably not a single nail was used during its construction. Fluttershy also took a look at the market, where most of the ponies dwelled. The place was so crowded and loud it was hard to breathe. She noticed a big fenced off space, where most of the traders kept their product. Every stack was carefully named, so nopony would accidently take something. But it never happened accidently. Fluttershy also noticed several rats, crawling through the piles of food in this improvised storage.

Fluttershy didn't pay attention to all of this - after all, she is not here for medical revision of the market, besides, mayors are usually pretty greedy when it comes to extra pay. She made her way through this market and reached the town hall.

She opened the ornamental door and came inside. This was very different from what she saw outside. The floor was covered with pretty rug, probably made out of foxes. The wallpapers were bright and appealing to the eye, with interesting pattern consisting of circles, swirls and straight lines. All throughout the walls candle holders were hanging, lighting the room with a sooth light. Behind the stand, in the middle of the room, a pretty red mare, with dark mane, was standing and smiling.

"Hello, and welcome to the residence of Ms. Mayor Mare. How can I assist you?" - she asked, without letting down that fake smile. Fluttershy walked over to the stand, pulled out an envelope from under her cape, and threw it on the stand

"I've got an invitation from your Mayor" - she said coldly.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Van Fluttershy, is it? We've been expecting you. Please, go upstairs. The mayor's office is just to the right" - the secretary replied in a soothing voice. Fluttershy silently bypassed the stand, and went upstairs.

The upper floor was even more fancy. The walls were full of paintings and pictures, depicting previous mayors of Ponyville. The last one was especially expensive - it was in color. Mayor Mare sure doesn't mind spending money on fancy things for herself, Fluttershy noted. She approached the most expensive door she found here. It was made from red beech, an extremely rare tree in these parts. The door handle was made from your typical metal, but was covered in silver. The door itself was really decorated and fancy - a master's work, no doubt. Fluttershy opened the door, and entered the room. Her eyes filled with tears immediately, as the room was full of tobacco smoke. She coughed, as disgusting fumes filled her lungs. Fighting the desire to run out of the room fir some fresh air, she ventured inside. The walls were filled with all kinds of trophies - bull horns, wolf hides and even a dummy eagle. Instead of a rug, the floor was covered with a bear hide, colored shiny silver. To the left of the entrance stood a couch, which looked very comfortable. To the right some cupboards, imported from Gryphon Hill, stood. Inside them Mayor kept some rare and expensive drinks. In front of the entrance a desk, made from northern birch, stood , and Mayor Mare was sitting at the table, smoking a tobacco pipe.

"Ms. Van Fluttershy. You finally arrived. Please, have a seat" - she said, looking arrogantly at her. Fluttershy sat down on the couch. Mayor Mare took a quick look at her (it's amazing how she can see through all this smoke).

"Isn't it a bit hot here? You can hang your cape on the rack if you want. The hat too" - she said, smiling

"No. I don't take off things when I'm at work. Especially the hat" - Fluttershy replied.

"All right then" - Mayor replied and put the tobacco pipe on the desk. "We're both serious ponies, so I'll get right to business. We have several reports of supernatural attacks in different parts of the town"

"Several, huh? You never mentioned that in your letter" - Fluttershy said.

"Well, while you were on your way here, several...things...happened"

"Things, eh?" - she sneered, and Mayor looked at her angrily, then continued.

"The most recent is from the maternity hospital. One of the personnel saw a dark figure, leaning over little babies. She managed to scare it away, though, but I fear it will return" - she said, and picked up the tobacco pipe again.

"What else?" - Fluttershy asked.

"The rest of the assignments I will put on the special board. After you're done with this one, go ahead and take the rest from it" - Mayor replied smiling.

"When do I get paid?" - Fluttershy said coldly.

"After you've completed everything, come to my office and you will get your reward"

Fluttershy nod, got up from the couch and was about to leave

"Oh, if you need any help or information, there are Royal Guards stationed in our town. You can talk to their commander. Rainbow Dash, if I remember correctly"

Fluttershy was frozen in place. Oh, she would rather hear the cacophony of a siren concert instead of that name.

"What? Rainbow Dash? Oh, I will visit her, be sure of that" - she said viciously.

"You know Commander Dash? Great, you will get along then! See you!" - Mayor said her farewells. Fluttershy exited the room, and proceeded downstairs. Oh, yes, they will get long. Especially with such a 'wonderful' pony like Rainbow Dash!

Several minutes later Fluttershy was making already her way to the Royal Guard outpost. For so many years she never heard that name, but now, the time has come to settle some old scores.

Few minutes later, she finally reached the outpost. The giant flag with Royal Guard insignia on the top of the building certainly navigating through these filthy streets. Right in front of the building a couple of guards gathered round, like for some kind of a show. Fluttershy slowly approached the crowd and squeezed through these massive armored stallions. They didn't seem to notice her even when she pushed them away gently. Finally, she was able to see what show these soldiers considered to be worthy of note. She saw her old friends, those idiots from the inn, standing in line. Unfortunately, Fluttershy chose the wrong direction to enter, because now she was staring at their backs. But she was able to hear what was happening.

"So, you say some broad came into the inn and beat you up?!" - a very angry, and yet so familiar voice spoke.

"Y..y..yes" - their leader replied. He was stuttering, must be the shock after almost having his brain pierced.

"She was freakish! She had this wide brimmed hat, and some kind of a blade on her wrist! She fought like a demon!" - another shouted.

"She cut my leg, Commander!..AHH!" - screamed the one, who charged at Fluttershy in the inn.

"Damn, we have another freak on the loose. Like all these supernatural shit wasn't enough!" - the voice roared. Smiling, Fluttershy pushed her way into center.

"I believe the world you are looking for is poor victim" - she said mockingly. All the guards quickly turned their heads to her, including those standing there lying in their commander's face.

"It's her! By Ursa Minor's giant jaw, it's her!" - one of them said, backing away in fear. Suddenly, they were moved apart violently by their commander, finally allowing Fluttershy to see her. Oh, she will never forget this multicolored mane. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. All these colors were proudly worn by Rainbow Dash. She didn't change at all since the last time they met. She looked right at Fluttershy. Oh, that little scar, on the right side of her face, long and wide, and her blind white right eye. All these little presents Fluttershy gave her when they last met.

"Oh, so I finally get to meet...Wait a minute" - Rainbow Dash said, surprised and came closer to Fluttershy.

"You...So you were the one who attacked my soldiers?" - she said, hiding the notes of hatred in her voice.

"Not really, commander Rainbow Dash. I was attacked by your soldiers, to be more exact" - Fluttershy replied calmly.

"Don't you play games with me, Fluttershy. I know you - and you are as vicious as any demon!" - Rainbow Dash reacted brashly.

"I am flattened. I could never even hope to hear such flattening words from you" - she replied, smiling from under her hat. "I just entered the inn for a bottle of whiskey, when I noticed your men getting absolutely drunk there. I wanted to avoid trouble, but their comments about my...flanks left me no choice"

Rainbow Dash turned her head around, almost boiling from anger. These poor fools looked at her with their eyes full of fear.

"I'll deal with you morons later" - she growled at them, and turned back to Fluttershy. "Why are you here? Usually you never crawl out of the inn, when there is no opportunity for gold"

"Well, Mayor Mare hired me to deal with some supernatural things here. Looks like you and your dimwitted friends over there are doing great work draining the town's alcohol supply, and not actually solving anything" - she said smiling mockingly.

"I try to help these ponies! You go where blood flows and tears fall, so you could profit from it. You seek only money and wealth where ponies bleed and cry! You circle around the battlefields, where we fight the injustice, and after the battle is over you feed on the dead and wounded!" - Rainbow Dash said, staring right into Fluttershy's eyes, looking to see hatred or even a bit of regret.

"Oh, powerful words, o great leader. My services do cost, but you know why? Because I am the best. I do my job better than anypony. I actually justify my prices, but you seem to eat on governmental budget just because you wear the badges. What did your Royal Guard do to justify the taxes humble ponies pay? I can tell you, Dashie" - she said, smiling viciously. "Not. A. Fucking. Thing!"

Rainbow Dash opened both of her eyes, healthy and the blind, as grimace of hatred distorted her face.-"You little piece of..."

"Calm down, Dash. You can't be angry when it's the truth. Besides, it looks like you will have to work with me if you want to keep your position in this town. Mayor wouldn't have called for me if you did your job properly" - Fluttershy interrupted her, and then walked away, as the guards parted before her.

Rainbow Dash turned to her soldiers. They looked at her, their hearts were filled with fear. Rainbow Dash looked completely calm - and it wasn't a good sign.

"50 strikes with the whip. Each" - she said calmly, as the guards dragged the delinquent away to exact their punishment. She then raised her head, watching Fluttershy walk away. She looked, and her scar started to pulsate with pain. Goddamn stupid bitch. Rainbow Dash will never understand what drives this greedy bounty hunter forward. What kind of a heartless bitch you have to be to put the money before the lives of common ponies?

Fluttershy slowly entered the maternity hospital through the main entrance. To her surprise it was quite clean. Good thing that the Mayor at least cares about the children. A young nurse, white unicorn with light-green mane approached her.

"Ms. Van Fluttershy?" - she asked quietly, it seemed she was very shy. Fluttershy looked at her and smiled

"Yes, that I am. You have trouble with some supernatural creatures, I heard. I would like to talk to the pony who saw the beast" - she said kindly, trying to calm the young pony down.

"Yes...she is a bit busy right now, but I will take you to her" - she said, and started quickly going somewhere down the corridor. Fluttershy followed her. They walked past many windows, in which one could see many children, lying in their cradles, sleeping or screaming, demanding food. Finally, they entered the wing of the hospital, which was far more quiet and sorrowful - here live those fillies and foals who were left by their parents. This wing was far more dark and depressing, but still very clean. On the note boards hanging beside the doors, leading to the cabinets, pictures were hanging, those which the caretaker of the group chose as the best. There were butterflies, rabbits, cows and many other beautifully drawn animals. But amongst every set of happy bright pictures there was one drawn in black and white. A small representation of the author, standing on the hill, looking right at you. Above her head few words are floating, words that make Fluttershy turn away from the picture.

"Mommy, Daddy, take me home"

The letters are written very sloppily, and they sometimes the grammar is off. It's understandable, because only young ponies draw pictures like that. Very young ponies, when they still hope that they will have a family, just like everypony else.

Finally, they reached their destination. A door to the hall, very simple one. The laughter could be heard behind the door. The nurse slowly opened the door, and Fluttershy saw all the children, sitting on the many chairs and benches, staring at the stage. There, a pink earth pony was juggling 5 pins at once while balancing on the ball, and, it seemed that way to Fluttershy, doing a stand-up comedy. A very lame stand-up comedy, one might say, but children laugh like crazy.

After 5 minutes of performance, the pony jumped down from the ball, and bowed down to the ground, as the kegs fell right on her head. She stumbled and fell in a funny way. The hall laughed loudly, and then applauded to her. She got up smiling, and bowed down again.

"And now, my sweethearts, I have to leave! But do not worry, I will be back in no time!" - she screamed happily, and the hall applauded to her. After that she ran away from the stage. The nurse nod to Fluttershy, asking her to follow. They both carefully proceeded backstage, as the children happily greeted one of their own, as he got up to the stage, preparing to sing.

Behind the stage, they finally met. Nurse approached the pony-performer and hugged her.

"Thank you, Pinkie. You were amazing as always" - she said quietly.

"I wouldn't dare to be any less! I can't disappoint my little crowd after all!" - Pinkie replied and smiled.

"The hunter arrived, you should talk to her immediately" - the nurse said, and quickly went away to the hall, probably to watch the rest of the concert.

Fluttershy approached Pinkie Pie, and looked at her. Oh, by all that is holy, her eyes! Fluttershy never seen eyes so bright and happy. It felt like she ate the sun, and now she was shining happiness and warmth whenever she went.

"Oh, hello! My name's Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" - she said, and her mouth broke in a wide smile.

"Van Fluttershy" - Fluttershy replied calmly. Suddenly, Pinkie started to jump in place.

"Oh, wow! A real Monster Hunter! I never saw a Monster Hunter before. But I know how they look like, with their wide-brimmed hats and leather capes, and strange gadgets! So cool! Also, I wanted to ask, why do you have this Van in front of your name? Does it mean anything?"- she asked, closing her eyes in joy.

"It's a tradition. Every monster hunter adds it to his name" - Fluttershy replied, being surprised by this pony's hyper active behavior.

"Oh, cool! That sounds like lots of fun!"

"Yeah, whatever..." - Fluttershy grumbled. "What do you do here, anyway? You don't look like a nurse"

"Oh, I entertain them. I come here when they have these concerts and do tricks to make them laugh! Aren't they adorable when they laugh?"

"So, you work as a clown?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't work here. I work at the library, sorting books. I do this for free!" - she said, smiling.

"For free? You do this for free?"

"Of course. I enjoy it and...it seems unfair to take money from kids" - she said, and looked into Fluttershy's eyes. She turned away

"Yeah, right. So anyway, let's get back to business"- Fluttershy replied seriously. "I need you to tell me everything you remember about that beast"

"Oh, it was scary. I was just going through the corridor on the upper floor, when suddenly in the window I noticed this BIG grey monster leaning over the cradle. I rushed inside, and it hungrily turned it head to me. I made the scariest face I could, but it didn't back away. Instead, it attacked me! I dodged its attack and bit it arm. Its fur was so not tasty and rough. It howled loudly, and escaped through the window. Yuck, it tasted like big ball of fur!" - she said, talking very quickly. Fluttershy barely managed to understand what she was saying.

"Hmph, you've got yourself a werewolf" - she replied.

"Wow, a werewolf! It must be dangerous!" - Pinkie replied.

"Let me be the judge of that. Anyway, you won't have to worry anymore. I'll deal with this monster" - Fluttershy said, adjusting her hat.

"Can I...look? I've never seen how monster hunters work before"

"No. You're better off not knowing" - Fluttershy replied coldly.

"Ahh, pleeease. I really do want to see. Pretty please!" - Pinkie said, staring right at Fluttershy with her gigantic round puppy eyes.

"ARGH! All right, you can look! Just stop looking at me like that!" - Fluttershy said, annoyed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" - Pinkie shouted and proceeded to hug her. Fluttershy gently pushed her away.

"Just don't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay! I will be as silent as a manticore in the shop...wait..." - she replied, looking puzzled.

"Whatever. Wait for me upstairs, I need to prepare some traps" - Fluttershy said, and went away, looking for a quiet place to make some traps. She had no time to waste, so she decided to make traps right here, in the hospital. Just need to make sure no kids will stumble upon her.

After 10 minutes of search, she finally found a storage room, where janitor kept all his things. Because the janitor himself was at the concert, Fluttershy can safely make traps and prepare.

Fluttershy took off her wristband and put it on the table. She carefully took out the little blade from it, and reached under her cape to take her most precious weapon. The prime of engineering, the perfect tool for a true hunter. A little decorative metallic tube didn't look threatening at all, but when Fluttershy attached it to the wristband and put a little silver bullet inside, it was ready to take lives. Fluttershy looked at this little masterpiece - she was attached to this pretty weapon. She called it Angel.

Now, it was time to make some traps. Fluttershy sighed - she didn't like to make traps. Not that she was bad at it - it hurt her, badly. She carefully untied the node that kept her cape on her, grabbed the cape with her teeth, and slowly, gently started to take it off. She moaned in pain and frustration as it pierced her body, reaching every nerve she had in her body. She withstood the pain, slowly removing the cape and placing it on the table. Fluttershy turned her head to check on her wings, and painful picture was renewed in her memory yet again. Instead of great majestic wings pegasi wear with pride, two tiny weak stumps that she was barely able to lift without causing her tremendous pain. Few puny feathers were sticking out of them, and Fluttershy actually noticed a few more growing. Maybe one day, they will be beautiful again, and carry her into the sky. But now they are a painful reminder of her first kill. It may sound strange, but these wounds were not caused by a monster, but by a pony.

Suddenly Fluttershy heard a noise. Startled, she quickly turned around, hiding her wings. Who the hell is here?! Nopony is supposed to be here!

"COME OUT!" - she growled ferociously. Her soul was overtaken by wrath and hope by the same time - whoever was hiding here, they've better not see her without the cape, or if they did see her, she'll tear them apart with her bare hooves!

"Please...don't be angry, I'm coming out" - a weak childish voice reached her ears. A filly pegasus jumped out of the box and landed right in front of her. She was of dark orange colored, and had purple mane and tail.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you on the concert?" - Fluttershy asked, calming down a bit, but still sounding cold.

"I don't go to concerts. At all. All the kids bully me all the time" - she said, sounding sad.

"Why?"

"I can't fly. I mean, at all! I tried but I can't! Stupid wings!" - she replied quietly. Fluttershy looked over her head at her wings. They were really small, she never saw wings this small. Fluttershy turned away for a second, remembering something.

"Hmph... Listen...what's your name?" - she asked nicely.

"Scootaloo..." - the filly replied, almost crying.

"Listen, Scootaloo...so what? You can't fly - so what? You don't need wings to be great. And if anypony doesn't agree with you on this, and insults you because of this - you don't listen to them, you don't get sad. You punch them right in their arrogant face. As hard as you can" - Fluttershy said, trying to express the smile that won't scare this poor thing away.

"He-he...okay...thank you, Ms. Van Fluttershy" - she said, finally smiling

"How do you know my name?" - Fluttershy replied, surprised.

"You're the best monster hunter in the world! I heard so many stories of your adventures and heroic deeds!" - she said looking at Fluttershy with her eyes full of hope.

"Heh, that's neat, kiddo. Stay safe...and visit the concert, okay? You can't show what you can do if you hide in the boxes all the time" - she said, and Scootaloo ran away, smiling. This little filly awoken so many scars on Fluttershy's soul. So many painful memories of her own childhood. After all this is done, she should visit this little filly. Besides, one day, she will need a replacement. But right now, she needs to deal with this werewolf.

Fluttershy turned to her cape lying on the table, and turned it round. The internal side of the cape was composed of many pockets. Gun powder, the most precious thing, was lying safely in a waterproof pocket, knives of every size and many metals were strapped to it in a special way, so they would not hurt her. Golden, silver, bronze, and a special blade she used for executions. Now, where were those...ah, there. She opened another pocket and took out a big carcass of a bear trap. It represented a jaw with sharp metallic teeth. It was completely safe for now, for it didn't have any mechanism. Fluttershy carefully put every bolt and gear in place. After the mechanism was complete, she grabbed took a bottle of liquid silver and carefully oiled the teeth of the trap.

Fluttershy knew that she was facing a young werewolf. Mature hunters never retreat from battle, so this one is probably never had a single bite of flesh. That must be the reason he crawled into the maternity hospital - some little chunks of meat, or little babies lying in their cradles - it was all the same to them.

Finally, all preparations were complete. The trap was ready, and so was she. Fluttershy silently put the cape back on, it didn't cause that much pain when she was putting it on. She put the wristband with the Angel on, and adjusted her hat.

"It's hunting time!"

The night fell on the world. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full. Fluttershy always thought why does the black stains on the moon form an unicorn head, but could never think of an answer. The black clouds were randomly passing by this moon.

Pinkie was sitting in the center of the room, half-asleep. After Fluttershy put the trap in place, she never got upstairs, and stayed on the street, hidden in a bush. So Pinkie was left alone in the room to wander. She napped for a few minutes several times, wrote a poem, and tried to prove a mathematical theorem in her head, but she was still bored. Finally, she heard something outside, and it wasn't Fluttershy.

A big, grey werewolf was slowly making his way through the hospital yard. Darkness was hiding him, and he slowly crawled on his four paws. The front paws were much more fit to cut and rip, not walk, but the young one enjoyed walking this way. Makes him look more menacing. He put his left paw in front to make a step, when suddenly the trap closed, piercing his hand. The liquid silver added to the pain, as it burned through his flesh, paralyzing his left hand entirely. He unleashed a loud howl, and noticed a pony coming out of the bushes.

"The hunt is over for you, dog. Don't fight back, and I'll ensure that you die quickly!" - Fluttershy said coldly.

"Grghr, you silly hunter! I am not alone..grhrg! You die now!" - the werewolf gargled out words. Fluttershy smiled - of course he is not alone. Where younglings dwell, the pack follows. She noticed several shadows, running across the roofs. They were fast, agile and nimble. In just several jumps, three adult werewolves landed right near her, growling, with froth dripping from their mouth.

"Ghrargh... my brothers will tear you apart, hunter!" - the young one growled. Fluttershy looked at the adult wolves - their claws were at least ten inches long, their teeth sparkled on the moonlight, and their eyes were full of primal rage and hatred. They couldn't talk, as they have long ago gave up into the feral state, but they felt affection towards each other, and they were ready to protect their pack till the last drop of blood.

Fluttershy smiled viciously from under her hat. The young idiot just made her job easier - she won't have to hunt down the whole pack. She lifted her hoof with the Angel, pointing at the biggest one.

"Howl!" - she growled, and the Angel unleashed the bullet, piercing the big one's head, blowing away part of the brain. He fell down, as blood and the rest of his brain were flowing out of his head. His comrades were startled by the sound and dawdled for a second. The second was all Fluttershy needed.

She jumped on the werewolf closest to her, knocking him down. The wolf tried to fight back, but she rammed her hoof right into his throat, causing him to choke. Enraged, the last werewolf jumped right at her. In this moment, his and her eyes met. In this very short, small moment, the werewolf looked right into Fluttershy's eyes, and his heart filled with something the lycanthropy should have taken away. This heavy, metallic, hurting **fear**. Now, Fluttershy was the predator, and he was the prey.

She punched him right in the face, crushing his jawbones and causing him to lose balance and dig into the ground with his face. He tried to get up, with the blood streaming down his face, but Fluttershy got a hold of his head. She violently twisted it, breaking the werewolf's neck. Even Pinkie heard the disgusting sound. Smiling like a shark smelling blood, Fluttershy reached under her cape and took that special blade - Tongue of Moon. It's handle was decorated with two snakes twisting and entwining together. The steel reflected the moonlight, making the impression it was of ordinary metal. It was not.

Fluttershy slowly approached the young werewolf, as he tried to crawl away in fear, crying and wimping like a little puppy. He completely forgot that he was twice her size, all that mattered now is getting away from this demonic pony!

Fluttershy came closer and closer, holding the blade in her mouth. She was smiling viciously, expecting a great execution. The werewolf unleashed his last howl, as she impaled his head, and twisted the blade. The blood sprinkled from the wound, getting a bit on her face. Fluttershy didn't pay attention to that, drove the blade deeper, then pulled it down, cutting werewolf's flesh and bones right down to his belly. Then she pulled the blade out, admiring her work. The gaping wound exposed several of the werewolves internal organs, and the blood streamed down his chest and onto the ground. A very good kill, indeed.

She cleaned the blade on her cape, and put it back under it. Every worthy enemy stays in her memory forever - as a bloodstain on her cape. Pinkie leaned out of the window, horrified and amazed at the same time by this slaughter.

"By sun's warming gaze!" - she said, staring at all this

"So, did I satisfy your curiosity, Pinkie Pie?" - Fluttershy asked, and Pinkie just nod silently, with her mouth wide open. She sneered cynically.

"Call the Royal Guards to take care of the bodies. They finally have a job they can handle. Don't want kids to see all this" - Fluttershy said.

"Yes..yes! I'll get right on that!" - Pinkie replied and went off. Fluttershy sighed - poor pony will get nightmares about this for sure. She felt a bit tired after this day, and headed off into the local inn, for a good bed and maybe a drink. This day has been full of events, and even the best monster hunters need a nap.

She didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer. By some reason it was hard for her to be next to Pinkie - her happy attitude made her feel uneasy. The 'sorrowful' wing of the hospital didn't help that much as well, waking up old painful memories. Right now all she wanted was a bath, and a bottle of whiskey.


	3. Chapter Two Poisoned Memories

Mayor Mare was sitting at her table, smoking the tobacco tube and revising the latest reports. So many complaints from the residents - it's baffling. The idiots wanted sufficient housing, health care, and a new school. Darkness take them, it's impossible! She recently gave out three times the budget for this winter to fix up the maternity hospital and these fools wanted more! Every time the elections come these idiots get more and more demanding. New school, new buildings, new hospital! What else will they want her to build - a bridge to the freaking moon?! Mayor Mare swept the papers away. Like hell they're getting that budget! Winter is soon, and she'll much rather give the gold to the Sweet Apple Acre, so they will have something to eat!

"The requests, eh, mayor?" - a voice called out to her from the smoke of her own tube.

"Yes, the damn morons want their lives to like a fucking Canterlot! FUCK!" - she screamed and jumped from her seat.

"Woah, watch your language, m'lady. We had an agreement - your financial problems will be resolved after our...'agreement' is fulfilled" - the voice suavely reminded.

"Yeah, I know. Right now everything is going according to your plan" - she said and looked out of the window, at all the crowd down there. Filthy maggots, crawling in the dirt, that's what they are! Leeches on her damn croup! Morons, idiots, alcoholics, bandits and just plain maniacs! This town was nothing but trouble since the first time she was re-elected.

The figure in the smoke took out a bottle of wine and put it on the Mayor's desk.

"Here, have a drink, mayor, relax. Everything is going to be fine, I am sure of it. The plan cannot fail, it's perfect" - the voice said.

"I hope you're right. Still, I want to be sure" - she replied.

"As you wish. Just don't fuck this up" - the voice said, and the figure disappeared. Mayor Mare sighed with relief. This stupid idiot always loved to appear out of nowhere. At least, he pays good. She opened the bottle of wine and drank. The only thing pleasing her soul in this rundown hole of a town.

* * *

Fluttershy was standing in front of the mirror. It was old, dusty, and cracked in a few places. She looked at herself - bloodshot eyes and terrible headache. The hat was squinted - it seems she didn't even take it off when she went to sleep. The cape was misplaced a bit, but that wasn't a problem. Fluttershy sighed and took a comb from under her cape. She sometimes thought about how much this cape means to her - her protector, her helper, her trophy room. She took off her hat, and the cascade of her pink mane fell down. She looked in the window and started slowly combing her hair.

One time, a bandit caught her without her hat. He froze in place, and just stared at her. Her beauty made him unable to move as he gawked at her gorgeous mane. Her pink curls flew on the wind, and they rounded around her pretty face like a frame, capturing this moment of beauty. It seemed that bandit just fell in love at first sight. Too bad for him, for he continued to stare, as Fluttershy plunged the blade into his chest, killing him quickly.

Fluttershy smiled, straightening out the tangled curls. The pain it caused was nothing, almost unnoticeable for her. Some mares would brag if they had a mane like this, using it at every opportunity to get in the purse of a rich royal stallion. Fluttershy understood that long mane can cause troubles in battle, but still, she didn't want to cut it off - she deemed it pretty adorable, and being the monster hunter didn't mean she had to look ugly. After finishing combing her mane, she quickly hid it under the hat once again. But because she wanted to stay pretty didn't mean she will be less professional.

Finally dressed and ready to go, she left a coin on her bed for the cleaning services and left. The morning wind was even colder than yesterday. The sky was yet again covered by grey muddy clouds, but the streets were empty. Most of the ponies were still slumbering, or started to get up, preparing to go on their daily routine. Fluttershy went to the special board, which was hanging right on the town hall. The Mayor carefully pinned every request to this board, likely to free some space from her desk. Fluttershy quickly looked through all of them. They were all from different parts of the town. Feeling a bit hungry, Fluttershy decided to take the assignment from the farm. Maybe they'll let her have a bite of some apple pies after she's done. Ponyville produced some good quality bakery, and, once a year, a festival was held here. During it, the town was much more cleaner and welcoming.

After several minutes of walking through the streets, she arrived to the Sweet Apple Acre. And what a sight it was! Hundreds and hundreds of apple trees, so much yellow and red! It was such a different sight from the dark-green forests or grey town. This mix of colors pleased Fluttershy's sight and soul. Her concentration was interrupted by a loud argument.

"I told you before, and I will tell you again - I can't give you anymore food supply! We barely scraped enough to survive the winter, let alone for trade!" - a loud voice with interesting accent spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders. I was told to requisition food for the Royal Guard. So please, step aside, and let us take it" - a indifferent monotone replied.

"And what do you suppose we should eat?! I've got a family, for sun's sake! Have a heart, would ya?!"

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with this shit! If you don't let me through, I'll have to arrest you!"

Fluttershy hurried up to take a look at this interesting discussion. When she arrived, she saw a guard and an earth pony, supposedly the owner of the Acre. She was of orange color and had a blonde mane. The hat she was wearing reminded Fluttershy of her own.

"Well, then go ahead, you iron head!" - she growled at the guard. He seemed unimpressed. He just nod to his comrades, standing beside him, and they circled around the earth pony.

"You said it yourself" - he replied. Fluttershy thought that it would be wiser to stay hidden, but she couldn't miss a chance to show these rascals and Rainbow Dash where they belong.

"Hey, officer, what's the matter?" - she said, approaching them. The guard turned to her

"None of your concern, hunter, be on your way!" - he replied angrily. Fluttershy just giggled.

"Hungry, eh? How about you stop wasting your money and buy some food, instead of stealing it from the farmers?" - she said, and looked right at this guard. "I recommend you to get away from here as fast as you can. You know what I can do"

The guard grinded his teeth, but accepted, and told his comrades to follow him.

"And tell your commander that I'm sorry for that mess near the hospital" - she mocked the guard one more time. They didn't react and just walked away.

"Thanks, hunter. I thought they were really going to arrest me" - the earth pony said.

"I'll never miss a chance to piss off these idiots" - Fluttershy said, smiling.

"I can't believe commander Dash just ordered them to take our food. I've supplied her for three months in advance, what else does she want?"

"Her soldiers eat a bit too much than they should. Anyway, I heard you had some snake trouble" - Fluttershy said, turning to her.

"Ah, yes. The hydra. The damn thing appeared in the pond, and already ate several of my workers! We are cut from one of our gardens! All the squads Rainbow Dash sent there got eaten!" - the earth pony told. "My name's Applejack, by the way. What's your name?"

"Fluttershy" - she replied coldly.

"Seems very familiar. Rainbow Dash once mentioned something about you" - Applejack said thoughtful

"Did it have 'stupid', 'evil' and 'selfish' in the same sentence?" - Fluttershy asked cynically.

"Well...yes"- Applejack replied

"I thought so. I'm a bit hungry - mind if I have breakfast here, and then get to work?" - Fluttershy asked.

"Sure. Granny Smith is making breakfast right now. You're welcome to join, we always value a good company" - Applejack said and went to the house.

Fluttershy sneered. Equestria, actually, still has some ponies who didn't drown themselves in self-pity, greed, lust or hunger for power. She remembered one time, when the client tried to kill her after the job well done in order not to pay. Poor chap's still probably eating through a straw. Still, first impressions can be false.

She went to the house. It looked very comfortable - not very big, but not too small. In some parts the paint started to fade, but otherwise it looked pretty new. The inside of the house was even more pretty - it was light, warm, and dry. The rug in front of the entrance was made out of simple wool, you can buy these in any market. Fluttershy made her way to the kitchen. A big round table stood in the center, with five chairs nearby. A big earth pony and a small filly were sitting at the table, expecting their breakfast. Soon, they were joined by an old earth pony, Fluttershy figured it was Granny Smith.

"Attention, everypony, we have a guest today! Please, meet Fluttershy, the monster hunter" - Applejack declared, and Fluttershy stepped out of the shadows. "Fluttershy, this is my little sister, Applebloom" - she nod towards the little one, -" this is Granny Smith and my brother Big McIntosh" - she nod towards the big pony.

"Really? A monster hunter?" - Granny Smith said, adjusting her glasses.

"Wow! That is so cool! The hat, the cape - it all fits!" - the Applebloom said, jumped from her chair and approached Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash told me about monster hunters. But she said they are all selfish bounty hunters who care only about profit. You don't look like selfish at all"

"Applebloom, it's not nice to talk to strangers without introducing yourselves first. Go back to your seat" - Applejack said discontentedly.

"Okay...sorry" - Applebloom said resentfully and went back to her seat.

"Well, then, Fluttershy, take a seat. The cake is ready!" - Applejack said smiling and went away to take the cake from the stove. Fluttershy silently sat down near the Big Mac. He didn't pay attention, too occupied with his own thoughts. Applejack brought the cake and put it in the center of the table, preliminarily dividing it into several pieces. The room was filled with the sweet smell of a freshly baked bread. Applebloom was almost jumping on her chair, craving for that cake. Fluttershy remembered when was the last time she was actually eating at a legitimate table in a warm house, and not in some rundown inn watching out for her purse. This warm atmosphere of an actual family was so relaxing, and, even if Fluttershy was a complete stranger to them, she still felt comfortable. She closed her eyes, letting herself drown in this welcoming atmosphere of an actual home, a place where you would want to be...

* * *

"Hey, pink-mane, pass me the salt" - the unicorn with pitch black mane rudely ordered. "Hey, Fluttershy, are you deaf? I'm talking to you!"

"O..okay..." - she replied unsurely, and slowly passed him the salt. Then she looked at her breakfast - a mish-mash of hay, vegetables and ketchup. Completely uneatable unless you have salt. Which she just passed. Fluttershy sighed - might as well just leave. She left the table and went out of the canteen. She hated her group - they never left her alone, never let her sit down in the corner and sob a bit.

She walked through the grey corridor, which lead from the canteen to the living rooms. They were large, sometimes several groups slept together in one room. Eventually, there weren't enough beds to put all the kids to sleep, and somepony had to sleep on the floor. Usually it was Fluttershy.

The dull grey walls were worsening her headache - she never had a good sleep, the floor was usually too cold to sleep. The only thing she got was a thin bed sheet, which didn't warm her at all. The headache was getting worse and worse, and Fluttershy decided to look out of the window. The yard with old rusty metallic swings, a merry-go-round which didn't work, and a field for volleyball, overgrown with grass. Thick white mist was slowly going down on the ground, usually meaning that the caretakers won't let them go outside - it wasn't unusual for children to run away from here at night or when it was misty. Fluttershy thought about this a lot, but she never had the strength to do it. She looked outside hopelessly - is she really destined to live here forever? Will this orphanage be her prison for the rest of her life?

"Hey, pink-mane!" - a voice rudely interrupted her thoughts. Fluttershy turned around. The big pegasus with silver mane, green color. Blazing Wind, the queen as others called her. Despite being a girl, she loved fighting and despised anypony lesser than her. She was always surrounded by a group of kids, obeying her every whim. They changed from time to time as she grew tired of them.

"What are you doing here? You know that only big girls are allowed not to go to breakfast" - she said, coming close to Fluttershy. She was cornered near that window.

"I..I..I didn't mean to.." - Fluttershy said, her voice was shaking from fear.

"You didn't mean what? To insult me? Sorry, you already did!" - Blazing Wind replied, hitting her across the face. Fluttershy fell down on the cold floor.

"Oops, is it too much for you, Flutty?" - Wind grinned evilly, and stepped right on Fluttershy's wing. She shrieked loudly in pain and agony.

"Oh, my, why so loud! You don't fly anyway. You're too weak for it! You hear that?" - Blazing Wind whispered right in her ear. "You're weak and insignificant! I can do whatever I want to you, and nopony would even care! I bet your own parents left you because you were weak!"

Fluttershy was holding back tears, and only moaned from pain. It was almost impossible to withstand such suffering, as the pain in the wings was only multiplying, but Fluttershy didn't cry. If she did, everypony else would laugh at her.

"Leave her alone!" - a brave voice reached her ears. Enraged, Blazing Wind turned to the source of it.

"WHO WAS IT?! Who do you think you are giving me orders?" - she said, and suddenly went silent.

"Leave her alone, or I will make you regret that!" - this angry voice said. Blazing Wind stepped away from Fluttershy.

"You're not worth it, pink-mane. Ha!" - she proudly said, and walked away from her.

Fluttershy was lying on the floor with her eyes closed, afraid to move a muscle. Suddenly, that same voice talked to her, only this time it was kind.

"Are you all right?" - it said. Fluttershy opened her eyes, and saw a pair of two kind purple eyes looking right at her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" - she said, and helped Fluttershy to get up. She slowly turned her head and looked at this pretty blue colored unicorn with multicolored mane.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. What's your name?"

* * *

"Fluttershy? Are you all right?" - Applejack interrupted her descent into memories.

"Oh?..Ah, yes. I just..didn't sleep very well today..." - Fluttershy answered, shaking her head, like awaking from a dream. The plate with a piece of cake was lying right before her. She quickly ate it, enjoying the taste. So sweet compared to the leftovers the innkeepers called 'soup'.

Time passed by, as they continued to sit around.

"Fluttershy, can I ask you something?" - Applejack said. Fluttershy silently nod, chewing another muffin. "Do you have a family?"

Fluttershy froze in place, and slowly swallowed the muffin. That came out of nowhere. She struggled to find an answer, thinking of everything she could remember as an excuse.

"I travel a lot. I don't really have time for it" - she replied.

"Well, what about your parents?" - Applebloom intervened in the conversation. Applejack looked at Fluttershy, supporting this question.

"I don't have a family. That's all" - she replied coldly.

"That's not right, dear. Everypony should have a family" - Granny Smith said.

"Eyup" - the big pony agreed, his name was Big Mac.

"It seems I will be the only one. Thank you for the warm welcome. I'll get to work now" - Fluttershy replied, and went outside quickly. She always hated when ponies started asking about her family. It's not their fucking business!

Applejack followed her immediately. She approached Fluttershy with a guilty smile on her face.

"Hey, listen, I didn't want to insult or anything. I'm sorry, all right? Didn't know you them...parent problems" - Applejack said, suddenly realizing she just made the situation worse.

"Oh, I have problems. I have a LOT of problems. But family is not one of them!" - Fluttershy replied, mildly annoyed. "I've lived long enough to realize its unimportance"

"Don't say that! Everypony has a family, regardless" - she said, trying to fix the situation.

Fluttershy slowly turned to her, piercing her with an angry gaze. "Listen, you don't know me. You don't know my life. So don't stick your nose into my soul, okay?! Good. I'll kill this hydra and be on my way" - she said sounding very pissed off.

"Okay...sorry" - Applejack said, regretting the decision of asking that question.

"Do you have any quiet place where I can revise my equipment without being disturbed?" - Fluttershy asked bluntly.

"The barn should be empty right now" - she replied, and Fluttershy went there. Applejack tilted her head, watching her. Something is odd about this hunter. Very odd. She should definitely talk with Rainbow Dash, ask her to tell the whole story.

Fluttershy entered the barn and found a table where the farmers usually sorted the apples. She always found hydras a more interesting prey than any other monster - it's not a question of gadgets or tools, it's all about your strength and agility. However, preparations are always necessary.

Fluttershy reached under her cape and took a bottle of strange blue liquid and a syringe. There are two types of hydras - common and poisonous. Hydras develop venom when they eat specific plants, which don't grow in Equestria, but far to the south, in the warm lands. So the venom hydras do not inhabit Equestria - unless somepony imports the plants from the south and feeds it to hydra. During War of Clans, this tactic was used. Nowadays, it never happens, unless you are powerful enough (and foolish enough) to have a domestic hydra and want it to be poisonous. Still, there are no guarantees in the hunt - you can't be too prepared. Fluttershy filled the syringe with the liquid from the bottle and injected herself. She felt a bit nauseous and her visions blurred, but it was a temporarily. The antidote was running through her veins, reaching the heart, ensuring that if the hydra is venomous and poisons her, it won't be lethal. Now, she only has to chose a proper blade. Fluttershy decided to pick an usual metallic blade, just extra long. She replaced Angel with the blade, and gently hid it in her cape. Now, time to move out.

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't let you take it? Applejack may be a bit stubborn sometimes, but eventually she will agree!" - Rainbow Dash shouted at the guard, who was sent to requisition the food.

"Well, everything was going...relatively well, until...the monster hunter showed up" - he replied, stuttering

"What?! Agh, son of a...! First she beats up my soldiers, then she turns us into some cleaners for her mess, now this!" - Rainbow Dash raged. The guard slowly backed away from her - commander had quite a temper. Finally Rainbow Dash cooled off a bit. She went to the window and looked outside. The market, crawling with insects and rodents, streets, filled with poor and the beggars...and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't just go to Mayor's office and make her care. The law she promised to uphold and enforce was binding her. Maybe Fluttershy was right, and she can't do anything to help Equestria? Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, and remembered the words her mentor, commander Pure Heart, said to her:

"Remember, Rainbow, no pony is above the law"

Rainbow Dash turned to the guard. No pony is above the law - and Fluttershy thinks being a monster hunter gives her the right to do anything. Every monster hunter thinks this way. That is why she joined the guards - to fight for truth and justice, and not for coin.

"I'll talk with Applejack myself. You are dismissed" - she said to the guard, and he quickly left. Rainbow Dash quickly looked at the picture of her mentor on the desk, strapped with a black ribbon. Whatever happens, she will stay loyal to her principles. She sighed, and went to Sweet Apple Acre, expecting a hard talk with Applejack.

* * *

Wind blew through Fluttershy's hair, as she approached the grove where the hydra was. At this time, hydra is probably hunting here, so Fluttershy didn't need to worry - it will find her. She slowly walked through the grove, watching for every movement, every sound. Her blade was ready to cut, and her soul was prepared for another fight. Her mind was already making some sweet ways to execute the overgrown reptile.

Finally, she heard it - hissing. It came from behind three apple trees. Fluttershy smiled, for this hissing meant an intention to attack. She moved her wrist and the blade was released from its home, ready to cut. The ground started to shake, and trees started dropping leaves.

The sound of cracking wood pierced the wind, as hydra rushed towards Fluttershy, fast as lightning. But Fluttershy was quicker, as she dashed to the left, evading the attack. The hydra quickly turned around and hissed with all its three heads. Each head was as big as Fluttershy, and it could swallow her in a blink of an eye. The middle head dashed towards her, intending just that. Fluttershy quickly ducked, letting the head to fly over her head, and then impaled its neck. Two other heads roared in pain, as the middle head tried to shake her off, but Fluttershy quickly cut the hole wider and wider. Then, she, through disgust, rammed her blade right inside the neck, as its edge came out of the other side. The hydra lifted its head, taking Fluttershy high up. She didn't pay attention to that, as she sliced the muscles, connecting the head to the main body. The middle head fell down, dropping its sticky blood all over the place. Fluttershy jumped off and landed near it. The remaining two heads unleashed a terrifying roar, as the left one puked the green liquid right at her. Fluttershy suddenly felt very sick, the vision started to darken, and her headache became unbearable. Poison.

Fluttershy was barely holding her balance, as the right head used itself as a hammer and hit her, sending her flying towards the tree. She stood up, as she felt her breakfast going out of her stomach. She held it back, as the left head rushed in for the kill. Fluttershy barely managed to dodge this attack, as the hydra bit the tree instead. Its fangs got stuck inside it and it angrily tried to free itself. Fluttershy gathered all her strength and slashed the neck right where the head was connected. The pain forced the snake to dash back, as the fangs were broken, stuck in the tree. The right head roared, as the left head, barely connected to its neck, dangled in the wind. Fluttershy smiled, but her strength was leaving her, as she fell down on her wings. The world started going round, the disgusting mass was slowly coming to her mouth, and colors started to change. The green became blue, the sky became purple, and the hydra looked like a demon. The hallucinations were really distracting, as she tried to concentrate on the last remaining head. Fluttershy realized that she can't kill this last remaining head in a fair combat. So she just stood there, waiting. The last head wasted no time, quickly dashing towards her and gobbling her up.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad inside the hydra, if you could ignore all the veins pulsating and a terrible smell. This horrendous smell reached Fluttershy's lungs, awakening her briefly from this acid trip. She impaled the neck from inside and turned round, cleaving the head from the hydra's body. After losing the last head, the body helplessly fell down. Fluttershy crawled out of the hydra, covered in poison and blood. The world was swirling around, and throwing different colors at her. She tried to walk forward, but slipped on the puddle of hydra's blood and fell down. She looked up in the sky, and it suddenly changed its color to green. Losing strength, Fluttershy slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Rainbow Dash approached the Sweet Apple Acre. Ah, nothing changed here at all. Just like the first day she was assigned here in Ponyville. Just like every autumn the groves of apple trees dress up into red and yellow colors. She always thought that the nature is much more beautiful in autumn than in any type of year.

Not far away, she saw Applejack, taking a walk. She quickly approached her.

"Applejack, I need to talk to you!" - she said seriously.

"How ironic. I want the same thing. Why are you requesting even more food from us? I've already supplied you for winter, what else do you want?!" - Applejack replied, sounding really angry.

"The amount you gave was twice lower than expected! You forgot to mention that detail!"- Rainbow Dash said.

"The harvest this year was twice lower than expected too. That is the reason"

"Oh, listen Applejack, we're friends, right?"

"Right..."

"So, how about you supply me and my soldiers with food, and I will assign my men to guard your supplies?"

"Hmm, the attacks from the raiders are quite often this time of year. I think I'll agree. I hope we'll have enough food to manage for winter" - Applejack said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry. I'll try to convince the Mayor to buy food from other towns. I hope she'll listen"- Rainbow Dash tried to relief her

"I doubt it, but still, never lose hope" - Applejack replied. Rainbow Dash smiled.

She and Applejack became quite close friends since she arrived here. Some thief tried to steal Applejack's purse, but Rainbow Dash quickly seized him - that's how their friendship began. They always helped each other when in need, and, when there wasn't much work, they hung out together in parts of the town that weren't full of filth.

"Did the eponymous monster hunter arrive here yet?" - Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, though she's already departed to fight the hydra" - Applejack said, and Dash's jaw dropped.

"FIGHT THE HYDRA?! ALONE?! This is suicidal, even for her!" - Rainbow Dash shouted.

"What's so wrong about it?" - Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash turned her angered sight to her.

"Have you ever seen an actual hydra?"

"No..."

"The smallest one can crush your whole house in an instant! It's a suicide to try to fight it one on one! She's not only selfish, she's suicidal!" - Rainbow Dash said, and hurried up to the pond where hydra was last seen.

After about ten minutes of running through the groves of apple trees, she finally found the battlefield, and was utterly shocked. Fluttershy was lying in the pool of hydra's blood, with the beast's headless body lying right behind her. Rainbow Dash quickly approached her. Fluttershy seemed to be unconscious, but suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Oh...Rainbow... didn't think I would see your ugly face here..." - she replied, sounding like she's drunk.

"Shit...you're poisoned! That's the effects of the hydra venom! I need to get you to doctor right now" - Rainbow Dash said.

"Get away from me, Dash...I need no help from you!" - Fluttershy replied, and, to Rainbow Dash's surprise, actually got up.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a pony. Now I see: you are a demon. You just won't die" - she said gloomily.

"Fuck off..." - Fluttershy said, and started slowly walking away, tripping and falling with every step.

Rainbow Dash looked towards her. So many years have passed since their last rather unfriendly meeting. She was angry at Fluttershy for her selfishness and indifference for other's pain, for causing her pain...but somewhere deep down her soul she hid a dream... that everything will change.

Fluttershy slowly walked away from the battlefield, victorious once again. The antidote, while not saving her from the effects of the poison, neutralized it, protected her from painful and agonizing death. Two or three hours - and she will be all right. Fluttershy wondered - why did Rainbow Dash came here? Why would she try to help her? It doesn't make sense. Maybe she wants her to feel guilty, maybe she's trying to be a hero. That didn't matter - the hydra was killed, the job was done. Before getting the next assignment, Fluttershy decided that it would be wise to take a break and rest for a day. Go to the market, buy something, make some new weapons and gear - a very good relaxation for her. She tripped on the stone, and leaned on the tree, trying to hold her balance. It was strange to see the venom hydra here. Maybe it's just a coincidence, and some filthy rich bastard is now wondering where his hydra go. Maybe it was a left over from the War of Clans. Who knows, but Fluttershy didn't think too much about it. She doesn't get paid extra for investigations.


	4. Chapter Three Ghosts of the past

"Hello, and welcome to Cakes Family Bakery! How may I assist you?" - Ms. Cake asked, when Fluttershy entered the bakery.

"Um.. hello... I would like to buy...a..um... a cake" - she said, making long pauses.

"Well, we have all kinds of cakes. Take a look at our display and pick the one that you like" - she said, smiling. Fluttershy approached display, where all kinds of bakery products were sitting. She felt a bit hungry with so many sweet things right before her eyes. But a very small fact knocked her right back into her senses - the prices were abnormal. A small cake costs like a good sword - and that was the cheapest one.

"You know, I think the cake is a bit much... do you sell muffins?" - she said, trying to smile, but the result was less than satisfactory. The poor Ms. Cake looked at her, like Fluttershy was trying to eat her.

"Yes, of course we do. Here, take a look!" - she said, and put a tray before her, with muffins of every color and size! So many to choose from. Fortunately, they cost much less - the cheapest one was the same price as a dinner of three courses.

"Nice. I'll take the blue one" - Fluttershy said, and Ms. Cake smiled.

"You have a good taste! Will you be eating here, or outside?"

"It's a present. Could you package it in some pretty way?" - She said. Ms. Cake looked at her surprised - a package for one muffin is quite unusual.

"All right, then. Wait a second" - she went away for two minutes, and then returned, with the muffin packaged in a foil, with a pretty red ribbon attached to it. "Here you go!"

"Thank you" - Fluttershy said, and threw a bag of gold on the counter, hid the muffin in her cape, hoping it won't crumble apart on the way, and left the bakery.

The streets were full of ponies, going somewhere. As Fluttershy passed by them, they turned around, whispering. The news of her morning battle with the hydra passed across like a plague. It was almost three o'clock PM, but it seemed like the whole town knew what happened. Some were talking about hydra being the size of a castle, others replaced it with the dragon. Ponies certainly love to talk about nothing.

She made her way through the streets, and reached the maternity hospital. As she walked through the halls to the orphanage wing, she thought how many years have passed since she was a child. She met quite a lot of ponies, dreaming of becoming a child again, of being not serious yet again. Running around and games all day long - that's what usually meant to be a child, to have fun.

Growing up in an orphanage takes away many things, but it also gives something in return. Something that not many will understand, or accept. It's like a trial, a fight children are forced to endure. Those, who endure, have a chance of having a normal life, just like anypony - your own family, your own little house, your own life. Those who are broken by difficulties, unable to live with the fact that they are not needed, take evil into their heart. The everlasting anger, hatred, greed, desire or just plain grudge. They can be defeated by it, fall to it or... tame it. Make it their weapon in the fight to live in this world. It happens very rarely, and not on itself. There must be a teacher, a mentor. Somepony who can guide you, train you, help you turn your evil into the greatest weapon, weapon, that will make your heart harder than granite.

Fluttershy reached the game room, where most of the kids were at this time. She knocked on the door, and a caretaker, a pretty unicorn with green mane, opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" - she asked.

"Is Scootaloo here right now? I would like to talk to her" - Fluttershy replied. The caretaker looked at her quite surprised.

"Yes, she's here. I'll call her for you" - she said, and closed the door. In a minute, Scootaloo, came out closing the door, behind her.

"Ms. Van Fluttershy? You're back?" - she said, looking really surprised.

"Yeah, I just..uh... wanted to know how are you doing" - Fluttershy replied, awkwardly smiling.

"I'm doing okay, thank you. I'm in a bit of trouble, however" - Scootaloo said, looking down at the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I followed your advice, and when some ponies tried to mock me again, I.." - she said, biting her lip.

"Got into a fight, eh?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry if I misunderstood your words, and you didn't mean that I really needed to punch anypony..."

"That was exactly what I had in mind. Believe my experience, it doesn't matter how much rebukes they will get, until you let them taste a bit of their own blood, they will never leave you alone" - Fluttershy said, feeling a bit proud. "Oh, also, I have a little present for you here"

She took out the muffin, wrapped in the foil, and gave it Scootaloo. Her eyes became wide as dinner saucers when she saw it.

"Is it.. for me?! A muffin from Cakes Bakery?! Thank you so much!" - she shouted as she unpacked it.

"They are so sweet and tasty... and we never get sweets in the canteen! Thank you so much!" - she said, and jumped right at Fluttershy, encasing her in a hug.

"He-he... all right, kid. Glad you like it..." - she replied awkwardly, and Scootaloo let finally let her go.

"Nopony ever gave me presents before! Thank you so much!" - she said, jumping in place and smiling.

"Good...good... want to take a walk? I don't like standing around for too long" - Fluttershy offered. Scootaloo nod, and they went through corridors together.

Scootaloo started telling Fluttershy many stories, most of them she picked up from books and fairy tales. Fillies this age have such rich imagination. Fluttershy remembered that she used to write songs and music, sometimes even singing them for herself.

They made their way out of the hospital, and started circling around it in the yard. The rare trees were colored red and yellow, as sparrows quietly played in their foliage. Fluttershy's soul, for all these years, felt peace and quietness. Memories, that didn't hurt, but were sweet and beautiful, came back into her mind.

* * *

"That's a really cool song!" - Rainbow Dash said, after Fluttershy finished reading the lyrics. She smiled in return.

"Thank you! I've been working on these since last week. They took much time and efforts, but it was worth it!" - she replied.

"One thing though - you write a lot about, you know, nature and friendship and stuff... could you write something... well... cool?" - Rainbow Dash asked, trying not to offend her.

"Well, I can try. I'm not that experienced in the way of coolness, though" - Fluttershy said, blushing.

"Don't worry, I can help you! You know, imagine that you are in a race, and you're going nose to nose with your arch-nemesis! The wind is blowing through your mane, the crowd is cheering, and the finish is close! It's you or your enemy! You speed up, and so does he! But, in the last second, as the last effort, you speed up and... BOOM!" - she screamed as she jumped on her bed. "You finish first, and win the gold medal! That is awesome!"

"Okay... yeah... a race... good" - Fluttershy replied. She never participated in the race. Not with her wings.

"It doesn't necessarily has to be a race. Anything that makes you feel at the top of the world - will do!" - Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy nod - that would be much easier indeed.

"You want some sweets?" - Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sweets? Um...well, yeah... but where are you going to get them?" - Fluttershy said perplexedly.

"Blazing Wind keeps some in her room. I knew exactly where!"

"Oh... but won't we get in trouble for stealing?"

"Pff, don't worry. I am as silent as night itself. Besides, what could she do to me? She's just a dumb bully. Don't worry, I'll protect you if something happens"

"Thank you, Dash" - Fluttershy said, and smiled.

"I'll be back in no time. Wait for me here!" - Rainbow said, and went out of the room. Fluttershy smiled even more - it's so good to have a good friend, who is always ready to support you.

* * *

"Scootaloo... do you have any friends here?" - Fluttershy asked.

"Not.. really. Nopony wants to be friends with me. Don't know why..." - she replied sorrowfully. "Can you...be my friend?"

Fluttershy stopped right there. She was very careful with making friends, as the last friend of hers left a gaping wound in her soul and crippled wings. She really wanted to say no... but she couldn't bring herself to it. After all this is done, her life will considerably change for sure.

"Of course, I can be your friend" - she said shyly.

"Yay! I finally have a friend! And not just a friend - a badass monster hunter!"

"Where did you learn that word?" - Fluttershy said, surprised.

"Pinkie called you like that when she was telling about your battle with the werewolves" - Scootaloo said innocently.

"Figures" - Fluttershy replied, and they continued their peaceful walk around the yard.

She found out a lot about her little friend during that walk. The way she looks at her makes Fluttershy cry a little inside - she looks at this little thing, and sees herself. Only she is much happier, than Fluttershy was - maybe because she just made her first friend, and that this friend is not a treacherous asshole.

The time flew by, as they spent it all talking. About two hours later, they finally decided to stop.

"I'll have to go now, kid. I've still got some things to do" - Fluttershy said, and Scootaloo turned gloomy.

"Oh, why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise"

"I'll be waiting for you!" - she said, and ran away. Fluttershy looked at her, and wondered, how did this happen. Why did she suddenly get so attached to this kid? Maybe that's a good thing, and she will finally find some peace in this rotting world.

The rest of the day was her to spend. She decided to head to the market to buy some grindstones - smaller than those in smithy, but still pretty useful. Every blade required a certain amount of care - oil them to protect them from rust, sharpen them. Some demanded less, some more, but all received it.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was sitting at her desk in her office, looking at yet another unsolved case. These things were slowly piling up in her desk, creating mountains of paper, and forcing her to do more paperwork. The fun thing is that if they skipped some procedures during investigations, they could have caught the criminals. But the law demands so, and so it shall be.

The other pile of papers on her desk were complaints from the residents of Ponyville about the behavior of her soldiers. Looting, fighting, sometimes sexual harassment - all kinds of things they called 'harmless fun'! Well, this harmless fun was bringing horrible headaches for their commander.

Fluttershy's visit brought even more doubts into her soul. Just for two days she fixed so much Rainbow Dash would spend at least two years solving, with all the procedures and questions. She really didn't want to believe it, but Fluttershy did more for this town than Rainbow Dash could ever do. She looked at the picture of her beloved mentor.

"I'm trying so hard to help... I uphold and enforce the law, just like you taught me... and yet 'lawless rascals', these monster hunters you so despised , do more than I could ever hope to do... What am I doing wrong, Pure Heart?" - she said, and looked thoroughly at the picture, like expecting it to answer. She imagined what he would say now.

"You must never give up, Rainbow. Every problem has its solution, you just have to look closer"

Yes, like it's that easy. Rainbow Dash looked at the stack of papers, and fell down on her desk - so much paperwork! She couldn't stand the neat handwriting of complaints anymore! This word, written in big red letters, was the bane of her existence. Rainbow Dash sighed heavily, and decided that it is a good time to take a break. Besides, the pub shouldn't be too crowded right now, and she will be able to drink in peace. With these thoughts, she went out of her office, and ordered the secretary to sort the files Dash already signed. The secretary nod silently, and Rainbow Dash left the building and went towards the pub.

She opened the doors and inhaled this horrible, and yet so dear smell of a old place. This place is the oldest in Ponyville, it was the second thing to be built. The first one was the Acre. The walls were covered in fading yellow paint, the tables were old and crumbling. There was a inscription on the left wall, the pride of this pub - the autograph of King Lazarus, who visited Ponyville several centuries ago, during his reign. He really liked the cider that was made here, and carved his initials on the wall of the pub as a sign of gratitude. This signature was painted over by vandals almost every year, and every time the current owner removed the paint, so the signature would stay here forever.

Rainbow Dash approached the bar.

"Oh, Commander Dash. Unusual to see you here" - the bartender said, sounding surprised. "Usually it's only some guards on patrol, but the commander herself..."

"Don't get used to it" - Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Yes, yes, that's what everypony says. Just this one time, this one last time. They always come back for more. Anyway, what do you want?" - the bartender replied sarcastically.

"Cider, please" - Rainbow Dash said. The bartender quickly poured the cider from the big barrel into huge wooden mug, and handed it to her. The liquid was hissing and bubbling. Rainbow Dash drank some - tasted like apple juice, only much more sour. It left a strange taste on your tongue, only strengthening the thirst. She didn't understand why King Lazarus liked this cider, but maybe it was different several centuries ago. Or maybe this cider was several centuries old.

Rainbow Dash noticed a quiet corner, with a table and two chairs. She bought another mug of cider, and sat down there. Looking around, she wondered why some ponies visit this place every day, sometimes even skipping work (or, in some cases, school) to come here. This place looked dreadful, and the drinks were terrible. The old walls barely held the outside cold, so if not for the fireplace and warm fumes of alcohol, it would be colder than outside. Rainbow Dash drank a bit of her cider, and thought about the oncoming winter. The amount of crime will skyrocket surely - ponies need to eat, and the food has been rather pricy this autumn. Everything indicates that there will be yet another Winter Crisis. As much as that sounds strange, she loved dispersing the crowd during the riots. The feeling of control you get when the crowd is cornered and decides to go home. That sense of victory! Maybe the winter won't be too bad after all.

The good memories of her training days warmed her heart. Those were some of the best years of her life. Although she and her fellow female students had to live in a pretty old barrack, it was still fun. They talked a lot before sleeping - training, weather, sometimes boys. Once in a while they sneaked out to boys' barrack. Nothing naughty though, the rules were pretty harsh concerning that kind of stuff. She remembered their parties after successful raids on the streets - oh, what a spectacle that was! Dancing on the tables while being completely drunk was almost necessary. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself - the most dances she knows now, she learned from those parties.

Rainbow Dash looked into the window, and saw that it was already evening. She must have spent at least several hours sitting here. She went out, and looked at the darkening sky. The wind became even colder, but the warmth of alcohol still persisted. Rainbow Dash slowly made her way to the guard station, looking at the town. It was still the same dirty dump, but now, she felt much better. She actually has some plans. Now, she understood why King Lazarus liked the cider. It brought ideas into his head.

Rainbow Dash reached her office, and fell on her chair. There are some things left to be done - at least hundred more complaints to fill, several more cases to check. It also seemed that Fluttershy's contract was almost fulfilled - there was only one job for her left. Rainbow Dash might as well help her - she despised monster hunters, but she is doing a right thing now. Why not help her out? Fluttershy is staying at the local inn, so tomorrow morning she will get a visitor. Persuading her will be hard, but Rainbow Dash was sure Fluttershy will listen to reason.

* * *

The trip to the market was not fruitless, Fluttershy noted. She was standing at the desk in her room, looking at several new blades she bought. While searching for grindstones, she saw these babies, and just couldn't resist. Sharp, shiny and ready to sink into foes, they all deserved a place in Fluttershy's collection.

Fluttershy replaced several of her old knives with the new ones. She didn't want to throw them away, though - scrap metal is always useful. She carefully put the blade between the floor and the desk, and hit it with her hoof right where the blade was connecting to the handle. The sound of breaking metal flew through the stale air of her room. Fluttershy then did the same thing to all the knives that served their sentence. The handles were useless, with sharp pieces sticking out of them, so she put them in a bag and left there. Maybe the inn owners would make good use of them. She tied together the blades, and put them under her cape, where she kept the normal knives. Carrying sharp blades like that might be dangerous, but she knew what she was doing.

Finally after sorting the purchases, the day came to an end. However, she didn't feel like going to sleep at all. She was still a bit dizzy from the hydra poison, but still...

This filly, Scootaloo, wasn't going away from her head. In such a short time Fluttershy felt so attached to this child. It felt ridiculous, she only knew her for like a day, but so many details of her life reminded Fluttershy of her own life. The more she thought about it, the more her soul hurt. Scootaloo was almost the same age as Fluttershy, when she lost hope in all good. She never liked to remember it, it's like a thorn in your hide, which you can't remove - over time the pain goes away, but should something stir it up, it hurts more than before.

It was just an ordinary day in the orphanage. Fluttershy, after her singing classes, was slowly walking back to her room. She started taking classes not long ago, maybe two months ago, by Rainbow Dash's suggestion. She's making quite a progress - the teacher says she has a good voice and tact. Sometimes, when it's quiet, she writes her own songs. Mostly short ones, about nature and friendship, but recently she started working on a big project. She has been working on it for a week already, and managed to finish the first verse and the chorus. The theme of the song was a secret, for it was a special song, a dedication to something dear for her heart.

Fluttershy finally reached the room, where she and Rainbow Dash lived. To be fair, she was lucky to be an outsider - she lived alone in her room, so Rainbow could freely settle with her. When she finally got a roommate, the nights of reading books, with the room lit only by the weak fire of the candle were gone. Now, they spend entire evenings talking, discussing things, with Rainbow Dash telling of her incredible achievements, and Fluttershy listening in silence. Sometimes Rainbow would plead Fluttershy to sing something, but she always refused, blushing like a tomato.

The room was strangely quiet - Rainbow Dash doesn't have any training at this time. Maybe she's sleeping, tired after the training. Fluttershy slowly and quietly opened the door, and entered the room. Rainbow Dash wasn't here - in fact, none of her things were. Her bed was carefully cleaned, and none of the posters she hung on the walls were there. The backpack she kept near the bed, where she kept all the sports stuff, was gone. Everything was gone!

Shocked, Fluttershy ran to caretaker's room. It looked like Rainbow Dash ran away! She told Fluttershy that she wanted to run away, but she couldn't even guess that Dash really meant that! She couldn't get far, Fluttershy might be able to find her yet!

She opened the door of the caretaker's room, and ran inside. The caretaker, an unicorn with red mane, almost fell from his chair.

"Hooley-dooley, girl, what happened? Did you just saw a ghost or something?" - he said, getting up from the floor.

"Rainbow Dash ran away! I came back to our room, and all her things were gone! I mean, everything!" - Fluttershy said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, child, relax. She didn't ran away, she was taken. This commander of Royal Guard came here, and took her. Said he's going to train her. Dash was actually pretty happy" - the caretaker replied.

Fluttershy remembered some of Rainbow Dash stories - she always dreamed of becoming a Royal Guard. Almost every story she told involved these heroic ponies, fighting evil and bringing justice.

"So, yeah, something like that... Are you all right, child?"

"Yes... I am..."- Fluttershy said, and slowly walked back to her room.

Rainbow Dash left to become a Royal Guard, a profession of her dream. Finally, she will take the place she wanted so badly. But... what about Fluttershy, her best friend? Why did she leave her like that, without even leaving a note? Did she forget? But how could you forget about your friend, just like that? Maybe it was too sudden, and she didn't have time. If she had time, she would definitely say goodbye... but why did she leave her here? They were friends - friends are not supposed to leave each other like that! That is just not right! That's not how friendship works!

Fluttershy returned to her room, and lied down on her bed. Rainbow Dash just didn't have time, that's all! She wouldn't do this... She couldn't...

The last remnants of hope were leaving Fluttershy. Was there even a friendship? Maybe she was just sticking with her out of pity, because Fluttershy was so weak. It hurt her soul, as she realized the truth - she never had a friend, she just had a protector. Somepony, who helped her in the time of need, but didn't really care for her. When the time has come to leave, she left, left her alone in this place. Forgetting all the time they spent together, like it was nothing. Maybe it was for her it was nothing, but for Fluttershy it was everything. Everything!

She put the copy-book, where all her songs were written, on her chest, and crossed hooves around it. She closed her eyes, and tried to hold back the tears. She will not cry. Never. Never again in her life. Never again a single tear will drop from her eyes. She swore that on the most precious thing she had - the copy-book with her song, dedicated to her best friend forever and ever - Rainbow Dash.

What was waiting for her in the future - Fluttershy didn't care. She was lying in her room, on her bed, all alone, as the last brinks of belief left her. Belief in goodness, friendship, love. All that seemed so pointless and idiotic now. All these fluffy things, all these songs about being friends and all - complete bullshit.

* * *

Fluttershy smiled to herself - how stupid and naive she was back then. But right at that moment, her eyes opened. She grew up extremely fast, in that one moment.

Every child has such a moment, when he realizes that all this sugar like reality is fake. But for most, this moment comes when they are prepared. Fluttershy was not prepared, and it came like a stab in the heart. This cold, metallic truth piercing a crying, hiding child. No mercy, no feelings, just cold truth. The child cries and shrieks, it doesn't want to believe that all these people are different - they aren't kind, they aren't caring, they just do that they have to. It realizes that world around it is evil, dark place. It would rather much consume you, swallow you up, than accept you. The people, who just a moment ago, smiled in your face, now spit on your back. In the family, it's much more easier - you are backed up, this child is protected by mother and father, who deliver the truth much more gently. Friends also soften up the blow.

Fluttershy didn't have anypony to back her up. The one, she thought her best friend, delivered this blow. Slowly, painfully twisting the cold blade in her heart, rubbing her weakness in her face. She was betrayed, left to die, forgotten in that orphanage, bleeding from the wound in her heart, in her soul.

Her life from that point could be called bitter, but she finally saw the truth, was blinded by it, and was lying in the darkness, helpless and blind. She would have lived like that forever, eating junk from the table of more great, like a rat, but a stranger came to her aid. The stranger, who changed her life, and opened her eyes. The stranger, who gave her a chance to live again.

* * *

"Hey, you, pass me the salt" - a rude voice interrupted Fluttershy's concentration. She slowly lifted her head, and looked at the one who spoke. The unicorn with pitch black mane. Seemed familiar.

"Hey, are you deaf?! Pass the me the salt!" - he repeated. Fluttershy said nothing. Instead, she grabbed the salt with her teeth and threw it right into the boy's face. It hit him right in the forehead, shattering, and piercing his flesh. He fell from the chair, screaming in agony and pain.

"Here you go" - Fluttershy said coldly, as her neighbors looked at her. They were scared. Some tried to help the boy, who lied down, bleeding. Fluttershy left the canteen without saying anything else.

The same grey walls, the same corridors - she was so sick of all this. Several months has passed, but she still feels this emptiness in her heart. This emptiness, slowly filled by anger and hatred.

She stopped near the window and looked outside. It was misty and cold, the old swings were almost crumbling. The sky was grey, as always. Sometimes Fluttershy thought that the sun has left the sky forever, and nothing but grey rainy clouds now cover the world.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her back. Such a familiar voice.

"Oh, look who we've got here! Our little pink-mane friend" - Blazing Wind said. Fluttershy turned to her. Just as always she was surrounded by her 'friends'.

"Skipping dinner again? I thought I taught you the lesson... oh, I didn't. I was rudely interrupted that time. That was so long ago, yeah?" - she said mockingly, as she came closer. "Gives me the feeling of déjà vu, to be honest"

Fluttershy looked down, as Blazing Wind came closer to her.

"Now, we can finish our conversation!" - she said, as she pinned Fluttershy to the windowsill. "Where is your friend - Rainbow Dash? Oh, yeah, of course, she left. I guess she didn't need such a pathetic friend like you!"

Fluttershy said nothing, only looked right into Blazing Wind's eyes. She staggered for a second. Then, she bit her hoof.

The metallic taste of blood filled Fluttershy's mouth. It was warm, and a bit salty. Blazing Wing shrieked in pain, and tried wrest her hoof away, but only made things worse. The more she pulled, the stronger Fluttershy's teeth were sinking into her flesh. Finally, Fluttershy released her, and Blazing Wind took a step back, holding her bleeding hoof before her face. The wound looked very deep, as the blood was flowing rapidly. Blazing Wind looked at Fluttershy - blood was dripping from her mouth, her pink mane was half covering her face. Fluttershy looked back, right into her eyes, and Blazing Wind shuddered - nothing but burning hatred was in those eyes, which looked so innocent years ago.

"Ah...ah..." - Blazing Wind muttered in fear, slowly backing away from Fluttershy. But she didn't have enough. Enraged, she jumped at Blazing Wind and pinned her down on the ground. The blood from her teeth was now dripping right on her face. Fluttershy looked at her, like a wolf looks at its prey, when he's about to devour it. She rammed her hoof into Blazing Wind's throat, making her spit out the air she breathed in, emptying her lungs, after that she slowly started choking her.

Blazing Wind barely managed to look at her supposed 'friends', who slowly backed away and stared in horror and fear, as their 'undefeatable' leader was at the brink of death from the hooves of some innocent girl.

Fluttershy felt her enemy's fear, and it only fueled her desire to finish her off. She increased the pressure, her soul was steady and emotionless - she will kill this bitch.

Suddenly, somepony grabbed Fluttershy from behind and dragged her away. She fought back ferociously, but the caretaker, who grabbed her, was much stronger. Then other caretakers came, as they gathered around, trying to help Blazing Wind. Fluttershy observed, as they dragged her away to the medical bay.

"What's got into you, Fluttershy?!" - the caretaker screamed at her, she didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. She just stared down at the ground, completely silent. The caretaker sighed, and lead Fluttershy to her room, and locked the door. Fluttershy sat at her bed, and looked at the empty neighboring space. This emptiness was worse than any bully - it put pressure on your heart, it made you feel alone. Soon, Fluttershy fell asleep, as the silence and emptiness lulled her.

* * *

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" - the caretaker said, as the dark grey earth pony with brown mane entered. The wide-brimmed hat was covering his head, and he was dressed in a strange cape.

"I'd like to adopt a child..." - he said emotionlessly. A very strange fellow, the caretaker noted.

"Okay... follow me, the kids are resting right now, but I'll lead you to caretaker's room, you'll wait there until the quiet time is over" - she said. He slowly nod in reply and followed her to that room.

As they were passing by the corridor, he was looking around, noting, it seemed, every detail. Suddenly, his gaze fell on one specific door.

"That door. Why is it closed?" - he asked. The caretaker looked at it, and sighed.

"You see, the girl that lives there is a bit...unstable. Several weeks ago, she attacked her fellow student and almost choked her to death! We let her out sometimes, but she gets in a lot of fights, and in general behaves very violently. What a shame - she used to be such a sweet girl" - the caretaker said with sorrow.

"I would like to talk with her" - the stranger said. The caretaker looked at him surprised.

"What? You...are serious?" - she said, and he nod silently. The caretaker approached the door, and opened it. She started thinking that this stranger is a bit cuckoo, but she didn't hesitate. He entered the room, and she closed the door behind him

The stranger looked around, and saw Fluttershy lying in her bed, looking at the wall. The child didn't move, only breathed heavily. He slowly came to the neighboring bed and sat down on it.

"Hello, child" - he said. His voice was far more soothing this time, more kind. Fluttershy didn't even turn to him however. He smiled from under his hat.

"I imagine what you think right now - who is this moron, disturbing my peace? Why is he here, why won't he mind his own business. You don't know me, child, and I don't know you... but I can understand you"

Fluttershy slowly turned around and looked at him. She tried to look angry, to scare him away, but he didn't react to that.

"I was told about your behavior. I can even sense what is inside your soul. You may not understand it, but I feel your anger, child" - he said, and came closer to her. Fluttershy tried to move away, she even hissed at him, but it didn't scare him away. He slowly touched her chin with his hoof, and lifted her head up, so she would look into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful. So pretty... and yet, inside you, anger lives. Something awoken this hatred, this anger inside you, and now, you fight back the world that wants to hurt you, ferociously, angrily" - he said quietly and kindly. Fluttershy didn't want to drive him away anymore. This stranger seemed to feel her pain.

"Poor, poor little thing. What kind of pain have awoken such anger inside you? Do not worry - other may blame you, but I know how you feel. I know this feeling, when the emptiness inside you is filled with anger, like a wound, on which blades fall" - he said, and started caressing her around her head, slowly and carefully. "There is something about really special. Something unordinary..." - he went quiet for a moment.

"Tell me child - do you want to live a new life? Because I can offer you this only once. Follow me now, and I will lead you away from this life, forever. You will never return, and your life will never be 'normal'. This anger inside you - it will never fade, but I can help you to tame it. If you follow me, your life will be hard and dangerous, the path I walk is painful and sorrowful, but it's the only way if you want to leave at peace with your hatred. So, child, will you follow me?"

"...Yes..." - Fluttershy whispered. The stranger smiled to her.

"Good. Go with me now. Don't take anything with you - everything you have from your previous life must go away" - he said, and went to the door. Fluttershy got up, and took the last look around her room. Then she looked at her copy-book, where that song was, never finished. Fluttershy closed her eyes, and said goodbye, in her mind. She really wanted to cry, really bad, but she didn't allow herself to. She is strong now. She will never cry.

Fluttershy followed the stranger through the corridor. He turned to her, and smiled.

"You would like to know my name, it seems. I ditched my true name long ago. I call myself Amos. What is your name, child?"

"Fluttershy" - she replied quietly.

"Fluttershy... a good name. Keep it" - he said. "A long road awaits you, Fluttershy. A hard and dangerous path. But if you walk through it, if you conquer it... you will become a great monster hunter. Let's go"

* * *

These memories - so bittersweet. Master Amos became like father to her through all the years of training. He was always near, ready to correct a mistake, to help, to point in the right direction.

Fluttershy smiled to herself. Going back into memories was hurting, but quite refreshing. Remembering things you cannot change is a good waste of time. She looked outside - it was already darkening. Fluttershy took a bottle of whiskey from under her cape (she always kept some, just in case) and drank a bit. Insomnia and frequent nightmares were quite a problem for her, but she discovered that a little bit of alcohol before sleep helps. Not too much, however, or the nightmares will be even worse.

* * *

"I will say once again - I had no part in this!" - Mayor Mare shouted angrily, as her hidden companion looked at her with his burning red eyes.

"Of course you did! No pony alive can defeat the hydra one on one! Especially the venomous hydra!" - he growled, but Mayor Mare just shrugged.

"It seems that she's just that good. Sorry, I can't help you with this one" - she said, sneering. The stranger didn't seem too happy.

"Don't you mock me!" - he shouted. Mayor Mare was staggered - it was the first time he was so angry.

"The plan was perfect, it couldn't fail!" - he continued. "Well, it seems I'll have to send my servants on this one"

"Oh, that's serious. You think your servants can handle the hunter better that the hydra?" - Mayor said sarcastically, and earned a hateful glance from him

"Your humor is not amusing me, mayor!" - he replied. Then, just as usual, he disappeared.

Mayor Mare fell down on her chair. This was getting tiring. She started to wonder why her mysterious friend wants Fluttershy gone, as he didn't explain anything. Still, his money was good, and the deal's a deal. She just hoped that these 'servants' could take care of the monster hunter. Mayor looked outside - it was getting darker and colder. The winter, the dreaded and feared time of year, is drawing near. The land will be covered in white snow, and nothing will grow. The cold will bite you, and force to preserve warmth at all costs. But that's the least of problems during winter. At least this stranger's money will help them last one more time... hopefully.


	5. Chapter Four Smarter than they look

It was the early morning, but Fluttershy was already at her feet, and heading to the board for her last contract. Finally, she will leave this town soon. Maybe even this part of the country - winter was very poor on contracts, and most money went onto repairs, new weapons and food. South border sounded like a very good idea - those deserts are littered with monsters, and ponies living there would certainly pay good amount to get rid of them. Fluttershy approached the board and took a look at the last hanging piece of paper. The request came from somepony named Rarity, apparently a very rich fashion model. The address on the request was matching one of the most fancy and expensive houses. The only place more fancier than that was the town hall.

Fluttershy made her way to the manor. This must be one of the most prettiest houses she ever saw - the paint was new and bright, the wood was sturdy and strong. Fluttershy knocked on the door. To the left and right of the entrance were pots with fake flowers, resembling white roses, she noted. It looked quite nice.

The door was open, and Fluttershy heard moans of pain and heavy breathing from inside. The butler, a white earth pony with pink mane, looked at her.

"You are the monster hunter, I presume?" - she said politely.

"Yes, you are right" - Fluttershy said, looking suspiciously at her. "Can I talk to Rarity?"

"Unfortunately, no. She is gone on an important meeting, and will not return for at least a week. Do not worry, I'll give you all the information you want" - the butler said, and suddenly a loud scream interrupted her.

"Oh, do not worry about that. You see, while Ms. Rarity is gone, she allowed the local hospital to use her house. There is not enough room in the hospital itself, so they decided to house the sick here. Do not worry, they are not contagious" - she calmed Fluttershy. "Please, come in, I'll fill you in on the details"

The inside of the house was much less appealing. The sick were lying right on the floor on silk sheets. Doctors were barely holding their balance when finding their way between the patients. The moaning and crying was annoyingly loud. The butler carefully lead Fluttershy through this improvised ward, which mostly resembled a war hospital. Finally, they reached a quiet room, which was Rarity's office. The butler entered quickly, and Fluttershy followed, only to find a very unpleasant surprise.

Rainbow Dash was sitting on the couch, waiting for something. When they entered, she got up quickly. Seeing Rainbow Dash here felt the same as opening your eyes in the midnight, only to see some psycho holding a knife at your throat - surprising and annoying.

"What the hell are you doing here?" - Fluttershy said coldly and bluntly.

"I want to help" - she replied. Fluttershy looked at her angrily.

"I thought I made it quite clear - I don't need your help"

"I wasn't asking for your permission" - Rainbow Dash parried. Fluttershy sighed heavily. It was clear that Dash will not leave her alone. At least she could be useful somehow, but Fluttershy highly doubted it. The only thing sidekicks ever do is waste time and get into trouble.

"Argh, whatever!" - Fluttershy said.

"Please, I'd like to ask you to calm down" - the butler said. Her feigned politeness was starting to get annoying. "Sit down, and let me give you the information"

While everything in Fluttershy was resisting, she forced herself to sit down near Rainbow Dash, and fight off the urge to punch her in the face. The couch was quite comfortable however - or maybe Fluttershy is just too used to rough springs in old inns.

"It began not long time ago. Rarity started complaining on the weird noises at night. She said they were coming from the basement. Rarity never uses this basement, so you can say it's abandoned. So, when Rarity left, and the patients were moved here, several of them claimed to have seen a strange creature, resembling a pony, though looking like a monster. Then, they started to disappear" - the butler explained.

"Why didn't you report it?" - Rainbow Dash asked, sounding surprised and somewhat annoyed.

"We did" - the butler hit her with the cold truth. Rainbow Dash calmed down immediately - she realized that the report was probably in the piles of papers she hasn't checked yet, drowning in the ocean of other problems she hasn't resolved yet. It felt horrible to realize, that this ocean will only grow. The butler continued:

"I highly suspect that whatever kidnapped those ponies lives in the basement. I closed the trapdoor leading there, so the creature won't escape until I find somepony who can kill it" - she finished. Fluttershy sneered.

"I'll deal with it. If it is down here, I'll kill it"

"Ehem, we will kill it" - Rainbow Dash intervened. Fluttershy gave her an annoyed look.

"You're only going to be nuisance! If you want to help - help, but don't get involved in the fight. That's strictly my business" - she said.

"Ha, I can stand for myself, no need to worry" - Rainbow Dash replied.

"Believe me, if you die down there, Dash, I will not give two shits!" - Fluttershy grumbled. Then she checked the blade in her wristband - since she didn't exactly know what they are dealing with, she could not be prepared. She decided that the blade will do the job, seeing as the creature lived in the basement for quite a while and didn't kill every resident of it - then it isn't very aggressive.

"Let's go" - Fluttershy said, and the butler obediently lead them to the trapdoor leading to the basement. Rainbow Dash followed.

The trapdoor was locked and tied with chains - poor butler was really scared when she was locking it, surely. The butler took the key, opened the lock and took a step back, like inviting Dash and Fluttershy down there. Fluttershy opened the trapdoor, and the cold wind blew right in her face. The darkness ruled in this basement - nothing was lighting it.

"Dash, take the lantern" - Fluttershy said. Grumbling, Rainbow Dash grabbed a lantern, and they both descended by the ladder.

Several shelves made out of wood were standing by the walls. They rot long ago, and were almost fully covered in web. The air was cold and wet here, like in some cave, and the sound of spiders crawling away from the light could be heard. At first glance, this basement was completely normal, if not for how ancient it was.

"Looksh emptshy"- Rainbow Dash tried to talk, while holding the lantern with her teeth. Fluttershy approached some rickety chest and pushed it away, revealing a tunnel.

"You weren't looking hard enough" - she said coldly and Rainbow Dash shook her head as if saying 'whatever'. "You go first"

"Waiths a bhit" - she said, and tried to attach the lantern to her chest armor. Fortunately, she managed to do it and not even break the glass. "All right, let's go".

Rainbow Dash crawled into the hole, and Fluttershy followed her. The ground was cold, sometimes the roots were sticking out of the walls, scratching your sides.

"Tell me, Dash - why the hell did you come here?" - Fluttershy asked.

"Don't you think it's not the best place to have conversations?" - Rainbow Dash replied, sounding a bit annoyed. "I told you already - I want to help"

"Yeah, yeah, like that always ends well!" - Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Listen, are we going to hold a grudge against each other forever like this?" - Rainbow Dash replied. The tunnel ended before Fluttershy could answer, and they both got out. They found themselves in some cave, which wasn't natural - somepony dug it out. They noticed a way forward, much wider this time.

"I don't see why not" - Fluttershy replied, after quick look around. "Sins like that are not easily absolved!"

"You brought it onto yourself! I was enforcing the law, and you were about to break it! I had to stop you!" - she shouted back, enraged.

"So that's how you enforce the law?! By attempting murder?! Typical!" - Fluttershy parried in an angry, but still somewhat calm voice.

"It was an accident! I didn't want that to happen! I wanted to help you!" - Rainbow Dash screamed. Fluttershy suddenly twitched.

"Accident?... Help me?! HELP ME?!" - she shouted loudly and rushed at Dash, knocking and pinning her down at the floor. Fluttershy lifted her hoof, and the knife appeared from the wristband. "I'm going to kill you for these words!"

Rainbow Dash used her wings to turn around, knocking Fluttershy from away from her, and got up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" - she shouted. Fluttershy looked at her ferociously. Suddenly, she grabbed her cape, and took it away, revealing the crippled remains of her wings.

"This is what you did to me! This is what you did to me, you bastard! You took my wings!" - she screamed in anger. A cold professional inside her disapproved of such outburst, but the scorching fire demanded immediate bloodshed.

"And you took my eye!" - Rainbow Dash parried, but Fluttershy didn't even flinch.

"It's a reminder... a reminder of your past sins, you traitor!"

"I already told you - I had to do it! It was my duty!" - Rainbow Dash shouted, misunderstanding what Fluttershy meant.

"Duty?!... You left alone, left me to die.. TWICE! And you think it was your duty to do so?!" - Fluttershy lowered her head, trying to fight back the rage, trying to keep the cold head, but the hatred was too powerful, and the memories too bitter to forgive and forget. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Your friend!" - Rainbow Dash screamed rashly. "I thought I could help you, but you didn't let me..." - she started to rant, but Fluttershy couldn't hear anything after 'your friend'.

The professional in her mind finally shut up. The world around her slowly turned red, concentrating solely on Rainbow Dash, standing there and rambling something about help and responsibility.

"RAINBOW DASH!" - the shriek echoed form the walls, as Fluttershy unleashed a fast flurry of attacks with her blade. Rainbow Dash was caught off guard, and the first strike hit her in the chest armor. The dull pain cooled her down, and allowed to react to the next attacks. She barely managed to dodge them, every strike was so close to her body she could almost feel the cold of the steel. Dash then quickly hit Fluttershy in the chest, pushing her away. She wanted to talk her down, but Fluttershy rushed for another attack before she could even open her mouth. Rainbow quickly flew up in the air, reaching the ceiling of the cave quickly.

"Calm the fuck down!" - she screamed at Fluttershy, but this painful reminder of the things she can't do, enraged Fluttershy even more. She pointed her blade at Dash, and then the loud sound deafened her. The cave quickly filled with smoke, and hellish pain pierced Rainbow Dash's chest. She lost her balance, and fell down. Dash screamed from this sudden pain, and from the pain in the back, as the floor was solid rock. Fluttershy approached to her lying opponent, and hit her right in the face, forcing Dash to roll over on her back. She, however, managed to see what hit her - out of her chest armor the knife was sticking out. Fortunately, it didn't reach her flesh, and was stuck in this armor.

That was a relief, of course, but this wasn't time for celebration, as Fluttershy pinned Dash down, and started beating her face with quick and painful strikes. After about five hits to the face, Dash managed to block and catch Fluttershy's hoof in a special hold. Then, she knocked her down, and quickly jumped at top of her, trying to restrain Fluttershy's movement. She was twisting and trying to turn, but Rainbow held her good - she couldn't get out of this.

"CALM DOWN! Fucking calm down, you psycho!" - she screamed, but Fluttershy managed free on of her hooves and viciously hit her right in the throat. Rainbow Dash quickly jumped down, choking and coughing. Fluttershy quickly got up, but didn't attack, as she watched Rainbow Dash coughing blood. This was a quick and effective attack - one of her favorites. Rainbow Dash desperately tried to breath in, but the pain didn't let her to. She was slowly chocking to death. The blood was slowly filling her mouth, as it started flowing out of her mouth. Rainbow Dash started slowly walking towards Fluttershy, leaving a trail of her own blood mixed with spit. Fluttershy suddenly dashed towards her and hit the side of her throat. Rainbow Dash fell down on the floor, and gasped - she was able to breathe again. She breathed fast, trying to consume as much oxygen as possible.

Fluttershy approached her, and looked down, as Dash slowly recovered.

"...Sorry... Sometimes I just can't control myself" - she said coldly. Then she found her cape and put it back on. Rainbow Dash spit out the blood, and got up.

"What the hell have you done to me?... I couldn't breathe" - she said.

"A special move. I attacked a special weak point in your throat, which misplaced a single vertebra in your neck, blocking the respiratory ways. Hadn't I moved it back to its place, you would have died of anoxaemia" - Fluttershy replied emotionlessly.

"That's a bit brutal" - Dash remarked.

"That's the way I live, Dash. That's how I survive" - Fluttershy replied.

"I see... I'll have to admit, you fought way better than the last time" - Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy just sneered. That last time was before she finished her training with Master Amos, so Dash was underestimating her skill even now.

* * *

Master Amos was a great mentor and took real care of Fluttershy, while also not letting down at the training. Fluttershy was training almost all the time, but Amos never let her overstrain - sometimes it was even worse than being unprepared.

Fluttershy loved him like her own father, or even more. However, he was feared by other ponies, and even his fellow monster hunters. He had a strange view on the world - he viewed bloodshed and hard life in this world as a retribution. Punishment on the whole pony kind, a well deserved punishment. Every time he saw destruction, he was enjoying it, sometimes even too much. He also found pleasure in brutal kills - even the monster was harmless, he would kill it in the most brutal way possible.

Amos often viewed himself as the punisher, the executioner, the necessary evil, but the guards didn't think so - he was never welcome in any town, unless it was really far away from civilization. They never got to sleep in the town - usually it was always roadside inns, or they just made camps somewhere in the forest.

* * *

That night, they made their camp somewhere in the deep forest. The sky was clear, revealing hundreds and hundreds of stars. The moon was big and bright, and crickets were filling the air with their song. Amos was sitting near the bonfire, watching the flame dance. Fire was one of the most beautiful things in the world - the way it shakes in the wind, the warmth it brings and pureness it wields... Simply marvelous. The big fires were a spectacle to behold, but this flame was contained by rocks, carefully placed around it. The soup in the kettle above the fire was boiling. When Fluttershy returns with some herbs, they will have themselves some great soup, or, considering how bad Amos was at cooking, a very mediocre soup.

Amos looked into the darkness, and his mind was filled with hard thoughts - Fluttershy is getting better every day. She can handle the blade almost like it was the extension of her hoof. However, you can't learn all the aspects of a real fight, when fighting monsters. They are feral, guided by instincts, and are very predictable. If you really want to experience the fight, you must combat those who use cold logic.

He heard of a bandit camp nearby the town they visited early on. The rumor was that their leader was especially good fighter. Although Amos wasn't really content with this idea, he knew for certain - if he wants his little Fluttershy to succeed in this world, she has to pass this exam.

Amos sighed heavily - when he took Fluttershy, she was broken and pathetic, filled with rage. He taught her how to live in peace with your inner demon, how to control him and use him when necessary. Now, the girl has to make her first kill. Most teachers would be impressed by how she reached the skill ceiling so fast... but Amos felt so unsure about this. He couldn't imagine Fluttershy killing a pony, this very thought was scaring him. His other side, however, rejoiced in knowledge that his student grown up so fast, and now is about to enter the real world. The world, that demanded sacrifice in blood.

The sound of rustling grass disturbed his concentration. In several seconds, Fluttershy sat down beside him, looking pretty satisfied with herself.

"So, did you find any herbs?" - he asked, and Fluttershy put the bag full of various flowers near him. Amos smiled. "Good. Nice work as usual, Fluttershy"

"Thank you, Master" - she replied. Amos carefully took the kettle and placed it near him. He carefully tasted it, and cringed a bit.

"A little less horrible than usual" - he said.

"Master, don't misjudge yourself like that. Your dishes are always great" - Fluttershy said, and Amos giggled. She always tried to make him happy, even calling his concoction 'tasty food'.

"Fluttershy, I know how bad I am at this cooking stuff. Don't try to tell me otherwise" - he said, smiling. "I'll appreciate if you give me some more critique"

"Oh, okay.. If you really want it" - Fluttershy said, blushing. Amos smiled.

"Well, you brought the herbs, that will certainly improve the taste" - he noted, as he took a red flower and crumbled it into the soup, then tried it again.

"Mmm, much better. Get your bowl, it's supper time"- he said.

In several minutes, they were enjoying the soup. The herb made it taste much better than it was. They were silent, but Amos's soul was in great doubt, and he looked incredibly grim. It was hard not to notice.

"Master... is something bothering you?" - Fluttershy asked carefully.

"Yes... It's just that you have reached your skill ceiling, Fluttershy. There is nothing more I can teach you" - he said sorrowfully. "But you still have much to learn, but you have to learn it yourself"

"Does that mean I have to leave?" - she asked.

"Oh no, you are not getting rid of me, young lady" - Amos said, trying to sound cheerful. Fluttershy giggled. Her laughter was so pleasing for the ears.

"You will have to pass a very hard test. Not that it is hard to accomplish, it's hard to force yourself to do so... There is a bandit camp not far from us. Their leader is infamous for his cruelty.. and fighting skills. You will have to sneak into the camp... and kill him" - Amos finished. Fluttershy looked at him.

"Kill him?... He is a bandit... He steals and kills other ponies just for his excitement. He deserves it. I don't understand what you're so worried about, Master" - she said. Amos sighed.

"Maybe you're right... but still... I have this feeling in my gut... that something will go wrong" - he said worryingly. Fluttershy hugged him.

"Master Amos, don't worry. You know I can handle myself just fine. I'll sneak in, kill the son of a bitch, and get out" - she said, trying to calm him down.

"I know, my child. Still, watch yourself" - he said, and kissed her forehead. "Now, go get some sleep. You will depart tomorrow"

* * *

Fluttershy was sneaking through the forest. Not a single unnecessary move, not a single mistake - she is like a predator on the hunt. The stripes are holding her, so it wouldn't drag on the ground, and the always faithful wristband with the blade inside is hungry for blood.

The bandit's camp is just nearby. Most of them are gone on a raid, so there shouldn't be too many of them. Soon, she could the see the camp - many tents were swaying on the wind, and the smoke from bonfires was whirling. Fluttershy noticed the biggest tent, and figured that's where her target resides.

She slowly made her way through this camp, avoiding patrols and lonely guards, standing and gawking. It took Fluttershy 10 minutes to reach the leader's tent. She crawled under it, and was able to peek inside - the bandit was looking at the map, probably planning the next raid. Fluttershy grinned, and slowly crawled inside. Fortunately, he was so stuck up on planning he didn't notice her.

Sometimes, you only need one small betrayal to get your whole life ruined. That day, Fluttershy was betrayed by a small twig on the ground. She didn't notice it and stepped right on it, making it unleash the loud 'crack'. The bandit quickly turned around.

"Well... fuck" - Fluttershy thought to herself, as the blade appeared from the wristband.

"A...girl? What in the...?" - the bandit exclaimed and noticed the blade. He quickly figured out that Fluttershy was from monster hunters, and, undoubtedly, a formidable foe. He, however, cared more about his life than his pride, so he quickly grabbed the sword from the table with his teeth, and proceeded to run away.

Fluttershy quickly ran after him. The bandit leader called for help, but, surprisingly, the camp remained silent. He freaked out, shouting curses and damning his sloppy henchmen.

The chase continued for good five minutes, until he was cornered. The cliff was steep, and you will surely break a lot of bones if you fall from it. He stopped just in time, or else he would have fallen.

"Listen... whoever paid you... I can pay double" - he said. His voice was shaking.

"No money can save you, criminal. Your life ends here" - Fluttershy said, hit him on the head and threw him away from the ledge. She wanted to deal with him personally - it won't be the gravity, that will kill him.

"Freeze!" - a familiar voice shouted. "Royal Guard, don't move! I am authorized to use force!"

Royal Guard. That's why the help didn't come for the bandit leader - the Royal Guard arrived just in the nick of time. Fluttershy looked at the source of the sound.. and she was frozen in place. Right before her, after so many years, stood Rainbow Dash ,wearing a chest plate and with special gauntlets on the hooves, for non-lethal takedowns.

"Stay right where you are... Wait a second! Fluttershy?" - Rainbow Dash said, looking straight at her. Fluttershy was ,of course, surprised, but tried not to give that away, and just hit the bandit on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"What.. what are you doing here? Why... how..." - Rainbow Dash muttered, staggering at every word.

"Does it matter? Or, to be more clear, do you even care?" - Fluttershy replied coldly. She barely managed to keep the coldness of her heart, as many emotions were overtaking and the desire to separate Dash's head from shoulders became stronger and stronger.

"I... I do care. How could you say that? We haven't seen each other for so long... but this is really a bad place and circumstances for our reunion" - Dash said. "You look so different..."

"Everything has changed. I changed. You changed. This 'reunion' is just a coincidence. Now, please, leave" - Fluttershy parried.

"I will, but this guy is going with me. He's under arrest from now on"

"Oh, no. He has to die" - Fluttershy said, and Dash cringed.

"What?! Why..." - then she saw the wristband. The secret of manufacturing of these wristbands is passed since the first monster hunter who made them. While the monster hunters are not an organized group, they have managed to share this secret with each other and keep it hidden from everypony else. This wristband is their symbol, aside from the cloak and the wide-brimmed hat.

"You're... one of them now?" - Dash uttered.

"Yes, I am one of the monster hunters. So?" - Fluttershy said angrily.

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. Monster hunters were even worse than Pure Heart told her. Not only they are prone to lynching, but they also use children! Ponies the age of Rainbow Dash, who was a cadet at that time, join these hunters and commit murders, calling it 'justice'.

"But... they're evil! They find those who can't protect themselves and take money from them for protection! They kill criminals without trial and investigation and call it justice, and you're okay with that?" - Rainbow Dash said.

"Evil? So, actually bringing criminals to justice and doing their job properly is evil... and leaving your friends behind is not evil? That's perfectly alright? Great fucking logic!" - Fluttershy shouted. The emotions finally burst through the thin wall of coldness she tried to protect her soul with. "Do you know how hard our life was? We never slept in a legitimate bed! We were never allowed to stay in towns for long, because ponies were afraid of us! They despise and fear us, but when they have a monster or a bandit threatening them, they run to us, waving their hard-earned cash in front of our faces! And we help them!"

Rainbow Dash staggered a little bit. Leave her friend behind... That was the mistake that haunted Dash for a long time. When Pure Heart offered her to go, she was happy, but she didn't know how Fluttershy will take it. She was afraid to tell her, afraid for the first time in her life. So she left without telling anything, hoping that it would be better for both of them. She was wrong. Now, she faces the consequences.

"Fluttershy, your anger doesn't make you the judge, jury and executioner. It doesn't matter what your mentor told you - monster hunters are bunch of evil greedy ponies, who see only profit! You can still go back to normal life! Come with me - I can help you!" - Dash said.

"Normal life? My 'normal' life was over when I realized that I had no friends to begin with! Who wants to be a friend with a wimp who can't protect themselves? Nopony! So now, there is no normal life for me. I have only one way to go!"

"Then you give me no choice! Step away from the suspect, or I will be forced to put you down!" - Rainbow Dash shouted and took a fighting stance.

"Go ahead! TRY!" - Fluttershy growled, and she was ready for combat.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew up into the air and rushed forwards, using her gauntlets as a battering ram. Fluttershy managed to dodge that, but Dash quickly turned around and knocked her down, hitting her in the side. Fluttershy tried to fall back as far as she could to avoid the next attack. Dash quickly flew up, and descended right where Fluttershy was supposed to be, trying to crush her. After the dust settled down, she looked around and realized that she missed. The counter-attack was quick to follow as Fluttershy unleashed a flurry of attacks, hitting her in the face and chest armor. The dull pain pierced Dash's chest. She staggered for a second, and Fluttershy delivered a crushing blow right in her face, knocking her back at least two meters.

She got up, spitting blood. Some teeth were broken, and the metallic taste of blood disorientated her. Fluttershy rushed towards her and jumped, hovering in the air not high above the ground. She flew right towards Dash, intending to knock her down. Rainbow quickly snapped out of her little shock, and quickly delivered an uppercut, right when Fluttershy was close to hitting her. Fluttershy made a semicircle in the air and fell on the ground, landing on her back. She slowly got up, reeling and spitting blood.

"As much fun as that was, it ends now!" - Rainbow Dash said, and Fluttershy sneered.

"Tired already? What's wrong, Dash, can't keep up?"- she said mockingly and rushed towards her. Dash was ready for this attack, so she dodged to the left and counter-attacked, punching Fluttershy in the face. What she didn't expect, is that Fluttershy would block this punch with her hoof, grab her hoof in a hold and threw her over her head into the ground. Dash quickly rolled away from her and got up, shaking her head, trying to fight off the shock. Fluttershy followed up her success with several heavy blows to the head and finished it with an uppercut, lifting Dash up in the air. She didn't stop there however - Fluttershy flew up to Rainbow Dash, hit her right in the stomach and dragged her like this for three meters, then threw her on the ground.

Dash managed to land safely, but the pain was unbearable.

"That's it! Game's over! You're fucking going down!" - she shouted, and dashed right to Fluttershy, who was still in the air, and delivered a massive flurry of attacks, aiming for head, body and neck. Then, she flew up even higher, and used her body as a spear to dive into Fluttershy and crash into the ground with her.

"Had enough?!" - Rainbow Dash shouted as she delivered one punch after another to Fluttershy's face. Suddenly, Fluttershy blocked one of the punches managed to shove Dash away from herself. Then she quickly rushed forward to her and hit her in the chest armor several times, pushing her away with this dull pain. Rainbow Dash tripped over some rocks and fell down, coughing.

"Yes, I've had enough... of you!" - Fluttershy said, and looked at the unconscious bandit. She couldn't wait to return to Master Amos to tell him about the completed mission and this amazing battle.

"I..won't let you do this! I will not fail! I will not let you fall!" - Dash screamed suddenly, and hit the ground, throwing a heap of dust into Fluttershy's eyes. She screamed loudly, and stepped back, rubbing her eyes desperately.

"Ah, son of a...!" - she shouted, as the specks of dust were scratching her eyes and lids. The pain was not very strong but the eyes are such a sensitive organ that any damage you deal to them is multiplied by at least a thousand.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, as she slowly got up. Fluttershy continued to flail angrily at the air and shouting curses. Finally, it was over. This battle was the most hardest - not even the training with the pro-guards could be compared to this. At least, now everything is over, and she will be going back home soon.

Suddenly she noticed that Fluttershy was no longer trying to hit the air. She was looking right at her with her blood-red eyes, and something sparkled at her wrist. Rainbow Dash quickly figured out that that was a blade, and prepared to dodge, but Fluttershy dashed towards her with an abnormal speed. The blade sparkled on the sun, as it flew from up to bottom, cutting the right side of Dash's face. The edge of the knife whistled as it separated the flesh and cut the white of the eye.

Rainbow Dash jumped back, unleashing a chilling shriek and holding the wound with her hoof.

"Agh...f..fuck... ah.." - she moaned, as the blood was flowing out faster and faster. Rage has filled her soul - this is unforgivable! This pain, this wound - this was over the edge! She opened her healthy eye, and saw Fluttershy trying to cut the air. It seems the dust continued to blind her. Enraged, she hit Fluttershy in the face as hard as she could. Fluttershy flew back, and almost fell off the cliff, but managed to grab onto it.

"Ah, you... shit!" - she screamed as she tried to pull up, but failed. Rainbow Dash looked at her, covering her bleeding wound. There she was, clinging to her life. If she falls, nopony will ever look for her surely. If they do find her body, who would be able to prove that Dash was responsible?... Dash sighed, as she fought off these stupid thoughts - she is a guard, and her duty is to uphold the law and protect lives. She will never leave a pony in trouble, no matter who he or she is. She ran towards Fluttershy as fast as she could to help her, but those seconds of hesitations now betrayed her - Fluttershy could no longer hold onto the cliff, as the dust in her eyes hurt more and more, the places she got hit in started to pulsate with pain. She lost the grip, and the earth gave away, as she fell down.

She hit the side of the cliff, which consisted of sharp rocks sticking out of it. They impaled Fluttershy's back, making her scream, and then she started to roll down. As she fell, the rocks were tearing and destroying her back, leaving huge gaping wounds. The fall continued for a few seconds, but for her, it seemed like an eternity - the suffering and pain seemed endless. Finally, the fall ended, and she fell down on the ground, forming a puddle of blood under her.

Rainbow Dash looked down with horror at the bloodied rocks and Fluttershy's maimed body. How could this happen?! She failed... Rainbow Dash looked down there and thought about going down and trying to help, but she was so scared right now! It was her fault - she put her in this situation, and she didn't help her. Rainbow Dash looked around, approached the still unconscious bandit, and looked at him. She sighed, and flew away to get medical help for her and some guards to carry this moron to the cell. Her wound started to pulsate with pain again, and the blood poured even faster. The thoughts that she just left her friend to die were biting her conscience hard, but the guilt didn't allow her to return. She hoped she will be able to forget this.

Fluttershy was slowly dying in the pool of her own blood. The shards of rock in her back were disturbing the wound, causing tremendous pain every time she tried to move, or even flinch. She slowly opened her eyes, able to see again. Her vision went dark and blurry. The taste of blood filled her mouth, this speck of a flavor, like when you lick metal. Fluttershy tried to move her wings, but the pain pierced every muscle of her body when she tried, and the bleeding increased heavily. She wanted to see what her back looks like, but the pain and tiredness didn't allow her to even move. She look at the forest, and thought to herself - this is it. She dies here, alone, under some cliff, without accomplishing anything in her life. Her sight slowly darkened as she slipped into dreams, slowly and painfully. Darkness claimed slowly claimed her, dragging her away from this world.

* * *

Amos was quickly running through the woods. His mind was filled with worrying thoughts and images. Several hours has passed and Fluttershy hasn't returned yet. This was unlike her - if she was late, she would always send a letter by a bird, or inform in any way possible. She never disappointed him - so Amos was worried. What happened to his student, his friend, his... daughter? Sometimes he regarded Fluttershy as a daughter he never had, but he quickly snapped out of it - bonds are good, but too much bonds will tie you up.

He was approaching the bandit camp from the other side, because the patrols of Royal Guard were standing in his way. When he noticed them, he understood that things have gone south. Maybe Fluttershy got captured... no, no, that is impossible. She always had some kind of hatred towards Royal Guards - when she saw one, she would always spend the rest of the day in a downed mood. Then that must mean... Amos hurried up. Whatever happened, it was not going to be good, and the faster he gets there, the better.

Finally, in the distance he saw the side of the cliff. It seems he went the wrong way - he'll have to go around it. Damnit, another hour lost...

Suddenly, he noticed something near the cliff side. A mix of colors - red, light-pink and light grayish gold. Amos decided to take a closer look and approached.

He saw a lot of screwed up shit. That kind of shit that stays in your mind like a parasite, feeds on you, making you wake up at night with a loud shriek covered in cold sweat. Shit that drinks your sanity and spits out nightmares, breaking and twisting your sanity like it's its toy. But all that paled in Amos's mind before what he saw now.

Fluttershy was lying in the pool of her own blood, unconscious. Sharp pieces of rock were sticking out of her back, and what once were normal wings, now were just chunks of flesh and bone, as blood was dripping from them. Her face was half-covered in blood, and the horrifying wounds on the back looked like some giant creature cut her with its claws. Amos looked up, and saw the bloodied rocks - these claws were stone.

"By the... Fluttershy! Can you hear me? Are you alive?!" - he screamed as he approached her. He heard quiet breathing, and he felt better - she was alive. The wounds looked very deep and serious, so he had to transport her out of here as fast as possible. He found a big wide branch and carefully placed Fluttershy onto it. She probably felt horrendous pain, but she didn't even moan, not even a single sound.

As he dragged her back to the camp, he could not stop talking to himself.

"I knew! I knew I shouldn't let you go! But I am a moron, so I did! Please, don't die on me, sweetheart! Please don't die on me!" - he shouted, but Fluttershy didn't respond. Her eyes were closed, and she was quietly breathing, clinging to life.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK! Don't you dare die on me, young lady! I won't let you!" - Amos shouted loudly, his voice was breaking, just like his sanity. He started rambling about good times, and how the years he spent with her were the best years in his worthless life.

"Don't you dare... to leave me! Don't you dare... please... don't die..." - he went from loud screams to whimpers. "Nooo... don't leave me... please..."

He tripped and fell, got up and fell again, but he continued to drag Fluttershy's unconscious body along with him. He didn't know how long he was going - it seemed like an eternity, but finally, he reached the town.

Ponies turned around, and slowly started to gather around, but Amos paid no attention to them - he continued to go to the final destination - the hospital.

Several doctors ran out of the building, followed by several corpsmen. They quickly put Fluttershy on the stretcher and carried her away. One doctor stayed to calm Amos down, as he was screaming, shouting and rambling.

"Please, sir, calm down, everything will be all right!" - the doctor said, but Amos looked at him with his mad eyes and grabbed the doctor.

"Please, save her! She is the only one I live for! I can't live on without her! It's my fault! YOU MUST SAVE HER!" - he shouted, but soon, with a help of one corpsman, the doctor managed to calm him down.

* * *

Amos was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. The sedatives the doctor gave him started to kick in, and he was emotionlessly staring at the white wall. His head was filled with dark thoughts and self-punishing remarks. It was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't have sent her there, but he did, and now, she pays for his mistakes. He knew that something would go wrong and it did.

He remembered all the times he was worried that much - all that felt so childish and unnecessary compared to now. Now, seemed like the most important moment in his life. He has to be with her, right here, right now. He must be here for her - she believes in him, she trusts him. His little girl... his daughter he never had. Right now, Amos understood what those crying mothers felt, when they begged him to find and kill the bandit that brutally raped and killed their daughters. Those eyes he could never forget - sorrowful, filled with tears, no doubt like his right now.

After several hours of just sitting there and fighting back his self-induced insanity, he noticed the doctor coming out of the operating room, sighing and taking off his medical mask. Amos quickly got up and approached him.

"Sir, your girl is the luckiest pony in this world to have you. If you hadn't brought her here even several minutes later, she would have died. We managed to save her" - the doctor said, and Amos sighed with relief.

"The spine was not fractured, luckily, but the wounds were very deep. She will need a lot of time to recover. However... we couldn't save her wings" - he said with regret. "She will never be able to fly again"

"That is... very sad... But she is alive, and that is what matters. Can I see her now?" - Amos asked, and doctor shook his head.

"No, she has to rest right now. Come tomorrow - don't worry, we'll take good care of her"

Amos nod, and returned to his seat. He knew he could trust the doctor, but he would never leave her unnatended. He will stay here, and if anyone tries even to knock on her door, who isn't a medical personnel, he will cut them into tiny ribbons.

* * *

"Fluttershy? Is everything all right?" - Rainbow Dash asked, and Fluttershy shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little bit dizzy. Let's go" - she replied. They continued down the cave, going deeper and deeper. This little memory trip, however, helped Fluttershy to take control of her emotions, gather up her thoughts and keep a cool head.

As they went deeper, the air got heavier and more vile. Unknown black substance started to appear on the walls.

"Hmph, disgusting" - Rainbow Dash said, as she looked at the giant ball of this sleaze on the wall. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Certainly. Changelings' den" - Fluttershy replied.

You can look all around Equestria, but you will never find a creature more vile and repulsive than a changeling. They look like ponies, resemble their physique, but their bodies are rotten, torn and maimed. Some say they are the spirits of evil ponies who took form, but it was wrong. There was no magic concerning these creatures. Interestingly enough, unlike normal ponies, changelings are not divided into earthlings, pegasi or unicorn - they possess all the features, which makes them even more dangerous. However, they don't seem to possess the intelligence, and are closer to insects - they live in swarms, find themselves a good den and inhabit it. Their way of living is what makes them dangerous - to build hives and dens, to reproduce and continue to exist, they must feed. Many hunters and scientists tried to find out what exactly they feed on, and the results were shocking. To reproduce, they use special magical flows to drain you of your love - it's their favorite dish. Then, when you run out of it, they start to drain everything that is left in your soul. Finally, when you are but a shell, they devour your flesh and use its biomass to create hives.

"This is weird. How could changelings establish a den under a house?" - Rainbow Dash said, looking at the walls.

"Who knows. Maybe there is another entrance to this cave, and they just dug the tunnel to the house. It doesn't matter that much right now - we have to destroy this hive. Do you have any explosives on you?"

"Sorry, I don't usually carry around three tons of dynamite" - Dash replied, making an attempt at humor.

"Too bad. Still, we've got the lantern, and there is some oil in it. These hives burn quite good. After we kill all the inhabitants of this nest, we'll set it on fire" - Fluttershy remarked. "The fire should not damage the town, it will all burn out in the underground"

"Good. Because we don't need any more fires here" - Dash said. "How many do you think there are?"

"Not many. If this was a big nest, this town would have been their feasting ground already" - Fluttershy replied.

Several minutes have passed, and they finally reached the main cave, where the majority of the nest was. The ground and walls became even more vile and repulsive, they felt... alive. Walls were pulsating and ground was moving up and down like it was alive. The smell of rot and corpses was suffocative. Rainbow Dash started coughing, and tears started to form in Fluttershy's eyes.

"The smell... uh..." - Rainbow Dash said, coughing. They looked around, and saw that there was no more tunnels. So, where were all the inhabitants?

"Don't let your guard down. It is a trap" - Fluttershy said, and Rainbow Dash nod. They took a few steps forwards, and the lantern finally dropped its light on the most horrifying features of changeling hives.

Behind a thick membrane, a pony, a patient from the hospital, was floating in some kind of liquid. Fluttershy came closer to take a closer look, and almost vomited from what she saw - the skin was slowly evaporating from this poor fellow. His belly was already digested, and only guts were floating in this liquid, slowly disappearing. Dash and Fluttershy now finally know how exactly the changelings turn ponies into a material for their hives - they digest you alive, turning your body into a liquid. So, right now, they were literally walking on corpses.

"This is fucked up..." - Rainbow Dash said, looking at this, and noticing a couple more cocoons.

"We can't help them anymore. Let's burn this place down as fast as we can" - Fluttershy said. Suddenly, something landed right behind them. Fluttershy quickly turned around.

The changeling looked at her with its blank eyes. The building liquid was dripping from its mouth, the sharp teeth were covered in this dark mud. It moved its wings, which looked like the wings of a fly. Fluttershy knew how putrid the changelings are, but this one... You could see the veins pulsating under its body, channeling whatever these things have for blood through body.

"Dash, move slowly. Very slowly"- Fluttershy whispered, and Rainbow slowly turned around.

The changeling came closer to them, and started sniffing the air. Fluttershy carefully unsheathed the blade from the wristband. The monster sniffed the air some more, and then suddenly unleashed a loud chirr, which sounded like a mix between somepony belching and screams of agony. Four more changelings landed near them, all looking very hungry.

"Shit..." - Fluttershy said, and the closest changeling jumped right at her, aiming for her neck. She ducked and plunged the knife right into its eye, piercing it and reaching the brain, killing it instantly.

"Dash, take that one on the right. I'll deal with the rest" - Fluttershy shouted, and Dash nod.

The two changelings were slowly coming at Fluttershy, chirring and bellowing. She quickly dashed to one, aiming for his head, but it dodged her attack and bit her hoof.

"AAAGH!" - Fluttershy screamed as the long teeth pierced her flesh. She tried to shake it off, but the changeling only strengthened its grip. The second changeling was slowly coming towards her, with the expression of his face barely resembling a smile. Fluttershy quickly reached under her cape and took out Tongue of Moon, then she plunged the blade deep into the chest of the changeling that bit her. The monster finally let her go, jumping back and screeching in agony. The second one roared and started to run towards Fluttershy. She quickly took a silver blade and sliced the changeling's throat when it was close enough. As the lymph was pouring out of the wound, the monster fell dead. The changeling with the blade in its chest was still rolling on the floor in pain. Fluttershy started to walk towards it, limping, but Rainbow Dash jumped at the monster and started hitting its head until it stopped moving.

"I believe that's yours" - Rainbow Dash said, took the Tongue of Moon and threw it to Fluttershy. She caught it and hid the blade under her cape.

"I was doing fine myself, you know" - Fluttershy grumbled.

"Sorry, I just killed mine, and thought you might use some assistance" - Rainbow Dash said, but Fluttershy just smirked.

"It seems these were all of them. Prepare to set this place on fire" - Fluttershy said, and while Rainbow Dash was pouring oil from the lantern all over the place, she bandaged her wound. It was deep and hurt like hell, but with good treatment it can be healed. Good thing she always carries around some basic first aid equipment.

"All right, done" - Rainbow Dash said. The light of the lantern went dim and weak.

"Good. Do you have matches on you?" - Fluttershy asked.

"No, but I can do something better"- Rainbow Dash replied, took a rock and starting striking it against a nearby boulder. After about twenty failed attempts, a spark came out and set the oil on fire. The flame quickly burned the oil out and set the biomass on fire. The fire was spreading scarily quickly.

"Let's get out of here" - Fluttershy said, and they both headed back into the tunnel. The fire behind them grew bigger and bigger, the heat was baffling.

However, two figures stood in their way. The light of the fire hasn't befell them yet, so they were hidden in darkness.

"Who the hell are you two?!" - Rainbow Dash shouted, and one of the figures rushed towards her and knocked her down. Finally, Dash was able to see his face, and the attacker looked like one of her lieutenants.

"What the fuck?!" - Dash said, as he tried to hit her in the head. She managed to dodge it and knock him back. The second attacker was one of her soldiers as well.

"Shit... I can't use my wristblade, with the wound and all. Dash, catch this!" - Fluttershy shouted, took out a silver blade from under her cape and threw it to Rainbow Dash. She caught it and went forward to attack the enemy.

Fluttershy was about to take out a blade for herself, when the second attacker jumped at her and pinned her down to the ground. The odds were not in her favor - this guy was bigger and stronger, Fluttershy's injury prevented her from using the wristblade. The guard looked at her with hungry eyes and opened his mouth, showing sharp, almost knife-like teeth.

There was no time to ponder why these guys attacked them or why they had these teeth - the fire was getting closer with each passing second, and Fluttershy could feel its heat. She remembered a tip from Master Amos:

"When you don't have a weapon, make one"

Fluttershy gathered up all her strength and plunged her teeth into the guard's neck. Disgusting liquid quickly filled her mouth, causing her stomach to push the lunch out of it, but she didn't let loose. The guard tried to scream, but couldn't, as he tried to shake her off, but Fluttershy only strengthened her grip. She got up, still holding the bastard's neck in her mouth and then turned around, causing him to either follow, or risk getting his throat ripped out. Then, she released him and pushed him away, right into closing flames. The fire quickly consumed him, started to eat away his flesh, and the bastard unleashed a chilling... chirr?

Fluttershy spit, trying to get his blood out of her mouth, only to notice, that it was lymph, not blood. She looked at the burning one, and saw how the flame suddenly turned green, engulfed him, and then disappeared. It wasn't a guard - it was a changeling, but different one. Fluttershy turned to Dash, who was still fighting back the other monster. When he heard his comrade's chilling chirr, he quickly drew his attention to him.

"No!" - he shouted and wanted to rush to his aid, but Dash used this moment of distraction to plunge the blade into his chest. He screamed loudly, as the green flame engulfed him, and his true form was revealed - yet another changeling. This time, Fluttershy was able to examine him closely.

Unlike the changelings in the nest, whose flesh was rather soft and resembled rotting meat, his flesh was hard and sturdy, almost like an armor. Fluttershy quickly figured out that this was chitin. The blade was stuck in his chest, causing bleeding, but the monster didn't even flinch. He just tear the knife out of his chest and threw it away. He glanced at the burning remains of his friend**. **

"You fucking bastards!" - he shouted, then suddenly his face had the expression that you usually make when you just unintentionally told somepony a secret. He backed away, looking in the emptiness in complete terror, as Rainbow Dash jumped at him and knocked him down.

"All right, you insect, you're going to tell me everything you know!" - Rainbow Dash growled at him. He looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Dash, we don't have time, the fire's getting closer!" - Fluttershy said, and picked up the thrown away silver dagger. Dash sighed, hit the changeling in the face, knocking him unconscious.

They proceeded to escape the cave, leaving the changeling to die.

Finally, they reached the tunnel that lead back to Rarity's house. There, they were finally able to catch a breath.

"What the hell were those things? These were changelings, but... they were intelligent.. and these freaky disguise powers" - Rainbow said, scratching her head.

"They looked different. They acted different. Are they a new breed?" - Fluttershy said to herself. "But how can a new breed be some much more intelligent and smarter than the original?! Something is going very wrong"

"At least their hive is destroyed. Who knows - maybe we breathed in some hallucinogenic fumes there, and now we're just seeing things"

"Are you joking? I bit that asshole right in the neck, he was real!" - Fluttershy said coldly.

"Anyway, we should get out of this cave. I'll make sure to send a couple of guards for clean-up" - Rainbow Dash said and crawled into the tunnel. Fluttershy sighed and followed her.

* * *

"A changelings' hive! Sweet sun! I hope you destroyed it" - the butler said, and Fluttershy nod silently, fixing the bandages on her wound.

"Good. I suppose I'll have to thank you. Who knows when these things could have gone out of hiding - we would be missing much more than several patients"- she said, smiling.

"You can't put thanks on the bread. Remember that" - Fluttershy replied and went to the exit. "Have a nice day"

The butler shook her hand and returned to her duties. There was a lot of dirty clothes and crockery for her to wash, shouldn't put it all away at the last hour.

Fluttershy returned to her room in the inn. The changelings weren't going out of her head - what were they doing here? Why did they attack? She has been in situations like this before - she was hunted, put on the wanted list, she even has a reward for her head in some town, but this situation was something new. Either it was pure dumb luck that she met those two, or there was something bigger behind this. Something much more bigger.

Their ability to disguise themselves was especially worrying for her. The changelings were called that way only because of their close resemblance of normal ponies, but these really justify their name. They could be around anywhere, watching her every move, stalking you. All this was unsettling and awoken paranoia in Fluttershy. They could walk right up to her and stab her in the chest, and she wouldn't notice.

Fluttershy sighed, took a bottle of whiskey and drank a little bit. It soothed her nerves a little, but her decision was clear. She will get out of here as fast as she can. Possibly as far away from the heartland.

She started gathering up her things, there weren't much. She never planned to settle anywhere for long, so her things were always packed up for new travels. Besides, there weren't much things to carry around anyway - everything fit perfectly in her cape.

Everything was ready for her department. Fluttershy left some coins on the bed as the payment, and headed for the Mayor's residence, to receive her payment.

* * *

Mayor Mare was sitting at her desk, looking through some old documents. They were old trading contracts, with several companies about the delivery of food. She hoped to renew them as soon as she could possibly can - Sweet Apple Acre's harvest this year was very poor, and the winter was drawing closer and closer. It was getting colder, and, probably, the first snow will fall out soon. Maybe even this week.

Her concentration was interrupted by her secretary coming in.

"Oh, what the hell happened again? Don't tell me more complaints came!" - Mayor Mare said in an annoyed voice.

"No, miss, the monster hunter came back. She says the job is done" - the secretary replied.

Mayor Mare felt her heart rate increasing. She felt dizzy and started fidgeting around the table, looking for a bottle of cognac she recently put here. In her dizziness, she didn't notice it and pushed it off the table, as the bottle fell on the floor and its shards were scattered.

"Miss, are you all right? Should I bring your medicine?" - the secretary asked and Mayor Mare shook her head.

"Just give me a new bottle" - she said. The secretary opened the cupboard where all the drinks were, took a new bottle of 'Raimy Martif' and placed it on the desk, along with a glass. Mayor Mare opened the bottle and filled the glass almost to the brim, then proceeded to drink it all.

"Shit, this thing's good... Anyway, wait a second" - Mayor Mare said, took keys out of the pull-out drawer of her desk and proceeded to go to the safe, standing in the corner of the room. She opened it, count out a big sum of money, put it in the bag and gave to the secretary.

"Here's her payment. She may count - all the sum is here, maybe even more" - she said and secretary left her office. Mayor Mare sat in her chair and poured herself another glass.

If her mysterious 'friend' was just bluffing about his early threats to hang her on the tree with her entrails, she would certainly never get re-elected for the next year after the winter, that will surely take away many lives. If she won't get re-elected, she might as well kill herself - there is nothing else she can do. This goddamn shady deal was her last hope, and it didn't work out.

Her life was slowly coming to an end. At least, she won't freeze do death or starve and rot in the snow. However, that thought wasn't even a bit relaxing.

* * *

Fluttershy left the town hall after counting every piece of gold. There were several coins extra, so Fluttershy left them at the secretary - she doesn't take charity, you pay what you owe, not a coin less or more.

As she was passing through the streets, her mind was clouded by more and more thoughts. This place started to get to her - she visited so many towns, big and small, and yet this hole was stuck in her memory. Maybe it was because of her meeting with Dash. Maybe it was because of Scootaloo.

When Fluttershy remembered Scootaloo, something in her chest started to hurt. Heh, she knew her for only for several days, and yet now she was stuck in her memory forever. Fluttershy started to think, what will happen if she leaves without telling her anything - it would be safer for her, as she will be in danger near Fluttershy. Besides, she is just a child... but wouldn't that be a betrayal? Just like the one Fluttershy suffered through?

Fluttershy stopped at the corner of some building and leaned on it. She started to understand - maybe back then, many years ago, Rainbow Dash was faced with a similar choice. Maybe she too had to pick between friendship and the safety of her friend. The pain in the chest became more twisted and powerful. All this was taking its toll on her.

Fluttershy decided to finish this - once and for all. The only way to know the truth is to ask, ask Rainbow Dash right in the face. It has to be done - if Fluttershy leaves now, what point is there to live anymore? Right now, she felt like she had different goals - not just survival, but truth. She has to find the truth and make a decision.

After several minutes of walking, she reached the Royal Guard station. The place was rather crowded, with many guards resting and doing something in the yard. Fluttershy entered the building. Near the entrance, she was stopped by a patrolpony, who was on the shift here.

"Good morning, miss, can I..." - he said and suddenly stopped, when he recognized Fluttershy. He probably saw her when she first visited Dash.

"I need to talk to you commander, Rainbow Dash. No, I am not going to cause trouble, I just want to talk" - Fluttershy said, predicting what he is going to ask.

"O...ok then. Go right ahead - upstairs and to the left"- the guard said, and Fluttershy went to Dash's office.

The only remarkable thing she saw in these look-alike halls was the wall of honor, where the pictures of the best officers were hanged. 'We are proud of our comrades' - it said in red letters above the pictures. Heh, must have wrote reports faster than others. Every one of them seemed to Fluttershy like a milk drinker, an amateur - maybe in real life they look different, but on these portraits they looked like some kind of clerks in a town hall, than protectors of life and enforcers of law.

In several minutes, she reached Dash's office. She opened the door and looked inside - it was the a very simple office, compared to the one Mayor Mare has. Most of the room was occupied by cupboards which contained towers of papers. Rainbow Dash was sitting at her desk, made out of oak, and reading something. The creak of the door disturbed her, and she looked up, right at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Surprised to see you here" - she said, and with a gesture invited Fluttershy to come in. She closed the door behind her, found a chair, moved it to Dash's desk and sat down.

"Do not get used to it. I just need you to tell me something" - Fluttershy said, looking at Rainbow Dash with all seriousness.

"Well, sure, what do you want to know?" - she replied.

"I need you to tell me - why did you leave me behind many years ago?" - Fluttershy said, and Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Since when did you start to care?"

"I didn't. It doesn't concern you - I just need to know"

"Listen, don't think I am some kind of a heartless bitch. I imagine you must have suffered through a lot... but it was hard for me as well"

"By the sun, Dash, quit your whining! I need a direct answer - why!"

"Uh.. I thought that would be better for you... When Pure Heart offered me to go with him, I thought what would you say... how you would react... I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I'm leaving. You were always so... sensitive. I thought that any bad news could outright kill you... so I didn't tell anything... I just left"

Fluttershy was sitting there, weighing every word. Now she understands, now she knows what's what. Now, she knows what to do.

"Listen, if it is possible... could you ever... forgive me?" - Dash said. Fluttershy continued to look at the wall, then suddenly went to the exit. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to not repeat your mistake, Dash. However, I can tell you for sure - you can sleep with a clean conscience from now on" - Fluttershy said, and left quickly.

Dash sighed with relief. She didn't know what Fluttershy was talking about, why she needed to know the reasons, but she felt so much better after this short conversation. It's like dropping a mountain from your back, after carrying it for the majority of your life. Maybe she will find Fluttershy after some time and they'll sit around together as friends, tell each other stories...

Dash found a clean piece of paper and started writing an order on it. She remembered the disguised changelings, and her decision to conduct an investigation. They were disguised as her officers - so she will start checking her own comrades first.

* * *

Fluttershy was walking fast to the hospital. Many things were clouding her mind, but at the same time she felt much better. She was glad that she made the right choice to talk with Dash - now, she will not repeat her mistakes, she will not let another child fall.

She made her way fast, without paying too much attention to the surroundings now. All this rabble didn't matter anymore. Fluttershy finally saw the chance to accomplish something really big. She saw her chance to drag somepony out of the abyss, the abyss that hides near you, waits to swallow you. She will save Scoots, like Amos saved her many years ago.

Finally, she made it to the hospital. She rushed through the grey corridors, quickly going to the orphanage wing. However, she did notice that it was awfully quiet. She didn't see any nurses or nannies in the corridors. That seemed very strange to her - usually there is more sound. Fluttershy knew that she is probably paranoid right now because of the changeling attack, but she still prepared for a fight, if necessary - the wristblade on recovering hoof was ready.

She made it to the play room, where all the children were at the time. She carefully opened the door and took a peek inside. To her relief, everything was just like she would expect - children were playing, several caretakers were watching over them. Fluttershy entered the room, as the children stared at her. Out of the this crowd of children Scootaloo ran and approached her.

"Hello there, Scoots, how's it going?" - Fluttershy asked.

"Pretty good. I didn't think you would come again, but I was stupid to doubt you! You're even more awesome than I thought!" - she said, smiling, and Fluttershy tried to smile in return.

"Kiddo, I will leave the town very soon, maybe even today" - Fluttershy said, and Scootaloo turned very pale. "But I have a proposition for you. Tell me, child, would you like to come with me?"

"Come..with you? You mean.. like forever?"

"Yes, forever"

"Forever-forever?"

"Yes, forever times infinity. So, do you want to?" - she said, and Scootaloo suddenly jumped at her, encasing her in a hug.

"Yesyesyesyesyes" - she said very quick.

"All right, good. Don't take anything with you - everything you have from your previous life must go away, because you will live a different life from now on. Let's go" - Fluttershy said, and finally she noticed something really weird - the caretakers were all looking straight at her, with eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Scoots, right now I need you to do exactly as I say" - she whispered to Scootaloo. "Follow me, and don't look back. Keep up, and don't fall behind"

"Okay..." - she whispered back, and they slowly started to walk to the door, but the path was blocked by one of the caretakers. However, he was unaware of Fluttershy's disregard for ethics, because he didn't expect her to violently push him away. She and Scootaloo, who looked around scared, got out of the room, and were cornered by at least five 'doctors'.

Fluttershy suddenly felt very dizzy, and the world started to whirl around her. She couldn't control herself anymore as she fell down on the floor, the world started to turn black. She couldn't do anything, as she fell deeper into the sleepy abyss. The last sound that reached her ears were screams of Scootaloo, as she tried to fight back.

"Let... her...go..." - Fluttershy uttered her last words, before she completely lost herself in the dream


	6. Chapter Five Pillar of Light and Hope

AN - This chapter contains a large amount of gore. Viewer discretion advised!

* * *

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, but the blur and dizziness were not going away. She tried to shake away the sleepiness, but this cause a horrible headache, like she was smacked in the head with a hammer. She tried to look through the blur, but this attempt made her sick. Fluttershy tried to move her hooves, but she couldn't. She moved her limbs a bit and figured out that she was chained to some kind of a cross. The chains were already warm from her body, and she felt pain where they were connecting to her flesh.

Through the annoying ringing in her ears, she managed to hear sounds of beating. The rough sounds of impacts echoed in her ears. The flattened moans of the victim reached her ears.

"Master... we thought we would please you..." - the voice said, then it was interrupted by a loud sound of a sturdy metal connecting with flesh.

"YOU INSOLENT, IMBRED MORONS!" - the loud shout pierced Fluttershy's ears, causing pain and even stronger headache.

"I thought I was clear when I ordered to remove her - quietly. Q-u-i-e-t-l-y" - the angry voice growled. "You decided to kidnap her in front of the fucking children! YOU FUCKING CRETINS!"

He growled for several minutes, beat somepony up, then seemed to relax a bit.

"Now, because of your idiocy, we will have to silence the truth. Get back to your posts, when I come out, we shall commence the purification" - he said in a disappointed voice. "Oh, it looks like she is conscious. Wake her up"

A stream of cold water flew in Fluttershy's face, clearing away the dizziness and sleep. The blur was gone, and she was able to see again.

The room she was in was quite big, and seemed very old. The dim light of a lantern, hanging under ceiling was lighting the room. The walls were made of stone, but they seemed very old, and were covered in moss. The floor was stone, with pieces of trash and brick lying everywhere. Both walls and floor were darkened, as if there was a fire. Fluttershy figured out that this was the basement of an burned down building. She couldn't figure out which one, however, as there were several of these in this town.

She saw at least six changelings, like those that attacked her in the cave before, standing around a body. That body was of another changeling, but he was viciously beaten and bleeding. The lymph was pouring out of his mouth, as he tried to crawl away. The pieces of bricks and rocks were cutting his belly, as he was slowly bleeding out.

Suddenly, Fluttershy was approached by an unicorn. He was white, his mane was the color of light amber, and his face was so comely, that Fluttershy felt the need to punch him right now as hard as she could. She noticed that there was a piece of cloth wrapped around his neck, decorated with gold, and there were several badges of honor attached to it. It wasn't hard to figure out that this asshole was of royal blood. A politician, straight out of Canterlot.

"Slept well?"- he asked politely and suavely.

"Who.. the fuck are you?" - Fluttershy asked in a weak voice, as the headache was still persistent.

"It doesn't matter. If my servants were not as stupid as they was, we would not be having this conversation right now" - he said, and looked angrily at the changelings.

"What do you want from me?" - Fluttershy asked.

"I want you dead"

"Then.. why didn't you kill me?" - Fluttershy said, but he punched her in the face brutally.

"Because when I saw you, I couldn't resist. I had to bring you here, for some... experiments . But, before I kill you, I will tell you why you have to die - you see, to be respected among the high rank changelings and especially the queen, my mother, I have to prove myself, by taking out a strong opponent. Who could fit this role better than the best monster hunter?" - he said, and stroked her hair.

Both her cape and her hat were gone. The bastards were not stupid - they disarmed her before chaining.

"You want to kill me, only to show off before your mom?" - Fluttershy said, and he smiled.

"My mother is the queen, so yes. It is worth it. Besides, your little friend would be of use for me after" - he said, smiling.

"You bastard... WHERE IS SHE?!" - Fluttershy growled and tried to reach his face, but the chains didn't allow her to move closer. The pain pierced her limbs as she tried to get out.

"She is safe... for now" - he replied.

"How... how the..." - Fluttershy started to talk, but he interrupted her.

"My dear, the matter of finding you was the least of my worries. Let me tell you a secret - your arrival in this shithole was staged. Every fight you fought was set up... Except the werewolves. They were never part of our plan"

This explains a lot, like why the hydra was poisonous. Looks like this bastard really wanted her dead, and raised or found a hydra, then transported her here.

"I promised a lot of gold to Mayor Mare if she played her part in this facade. However, the plan... failed, and she will not get a penny. After you killed the hydra, I knew our feral brethren couldn't take you down, so I send my servants. However, when they captured you, they foolishly revealed a secret. Now, this whole town will be destroyed to keep this secret" - he said.

Fluttershy was not stupid, she figured out what kind of secret they were guarding - the fact of their existence. They could transform into anypony, impersonate any major figure in this country. They are ready to do anything to keep themselves a secret - even destroy Ponyville.

"Since they brought you here alive, you and me are going to have a little fun. You see, over my long life, I developed an addiction. A very... heh.. messy addiction" - he said, and came closer to Fluttershy, looking her right in the eyes. "I love when mares scream. It fills me with ecstasy, excitement. I will kill you, I promise, but first..." - he leaned to her ear and started whispering. "... I'm going to make you scream"

"Oh... a rich spoiled prince, with a thing for screaming girls... what gives" - she said mockingly. "You may be of another race, but I met ponies like you... You may boast to me... but I've heard this before... the last royal blooded moron who tried to rape me... ended up with a shortened... horn"

"Ha-ha. Very brave of you, Fluttershy, the monster hunter. But rape is below me. Only weak fools lower themselves to that. I was going to make you scream... literally" - he said, as he grabbed a short blade with his magic from the stool, standing just near the cross. There were many instruments of torture there, like pair of tongs, a metal hook with the rusty tip, many kinds of blades, curved and straight. Not far stood a press for skull, a very nasty thing - as the pressure slowly increases, your eyes pop out, your brains start to flow out through your nose and your skull cracks. There was a metal cup, filled with some kind of liquid. From the color, smell and the general look, Fluttershy figured out the ingredients for this vile mix- liquid metal, plus some poisonous herbs that lose their poison but maintain their horrendous effects during preparations - if you drink even a bit of it, you're guaranteed to feel sick till the end of the second week. Then, there was a seer's helmet - it would be a common helmet, if not for the metal hooks that are attached to your eyelids and keep them open as long as needed.

The prince made a small cut on Fluttershy's neck, avoiding causing fatal damage - he wanted to toy with her, make her suffer, make her beg for death. The blood ran down her chest, as he made more cuts on her belly, carefully avoiding organs. As the metal cut her flesh, the scream started crawling up her throat, but Fluttershy shut her mouth, clenched her teeth tight and kept quiet. Several minutes later, prince was cutting her face, making small cuts on the cheeks. Then, he put away the bloodied knife and took the tongs. Then, he mercilessly inserted them into one of the wounds on her side and started move the tongs apart, widening the wound. Slowly her flesh started to succumb and tear increasing the blood loss. The pain was enormous, and when the prince started to widen the third wound, Fluttershy allowed herself the honor of moaning quietly. Prince looked at her with anger and suddenly tore the tongs out of the wound quickly. The blood splashed out of the torn cut, covering his face in the red liquid. Fluttershy only clenched her teeth even tighter.

Prince frowned, put the tongs away and put a metallic gauntlet on his hoof. This gauntlet looked like the one a royal guard would use, but its edges were sharpened and strengthened.

He swung his armored hoof and hit Fluttershy right in the belly. The impact was strong, and the pain pierced her organs. Unable to control her own stomach, Fluttershy spew out a flow of blood, right on the floor. She coughed, trying to gather up her strength, as the blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Well, that went good. Come on, princess, cry!" - the prince said, smiling.

Fluttershy raised her head and looked at him with her tired, muddy eyes.

"Fuck you... Fuck you... FUCK YOU!" - she screamed, but another portion of her blood flew out of her mouth, interrupting her insults. The bastard laughed heartily. He took off the gauntlet, and took the seer's helmet. He carefully put it on Fluttershy's head, and used his magic to hook up Fluttershy's eyelids. The hooks were not sharp, they couldn't damage the flesh, but the pain still persisted. Unable to blink, Fluttershy's eyes quickly started to turn red and sour. The inflammation slowly became more painful, as the steel was chafing the white of her eyes. The helmet didn't allow Fluttershy to look anywhere but straight forward. The prince took another lantern, and ordered one of his minions to light it. This thing was burning much more brighter than the one under the ceiling. The prince moved the lantern right in front of her face. The blinding light was hurting Fluttershy's eyes even stronger, and she couldn't prevent it. This irritating and horrible pain reached the outer parts of her brain, as she tried to blink against her will. The hooks were preventing that, causing even more pain.

After two minutes of this light torture, prince put away the lantern and took of the helmet. Fluttershy finally blinked, but it dealt even more pain to her poor eyes.

"Come on, dear, scream. It's all I want from you" - the prince said suavely. Fluttershy breathed heavily, as blood was still dripping from her mouth.

"You won't break me..." - she said quietly, and prince looked at her surprised.

"You won't break me... no matter how hard you try... I will never back down" - she said quietly.

The prince didn't reply, he just chose another tool of torture - the liquid. He took a siphon, and used his magic to open Fluttershy's mouth and put the siphon in. Then, he took the cup with this liquid and started to pour it into her mouth. Fluttershy couldn't stop it, as she let the liquid pour in.

Prince took out the siphon, awaiting the moment when Fluttershy will start to puke her insides out, but, to his surprise, she raised her head and spit the liquid right into his face.

"Fucking moron... You should put the siphon down the throat..." - she said, and forced a smile on her tormented face.

The prince was boiling with anger, as he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He took an iron hook and pierced one of the crippled wings that was sticking out. Fluttershy opened her eyes wide, as this pain was stronger than anything she felt before. She allowed herself to let out a moan, which infuriated the prince, as he took another hook and pierced the other remain of the wing. Then, he took a two metallic cubes and hanged them on the hooks as weights. The half-healed muscles in her wings were tensioned, as they started to slowly rip, causing horrible pain and suffering. A single tear flowed across Fluttershy's cheek, and quickly joined the rill of blood, streaming down her face.

After about ten minutes of enduring the weight, prince tore the hooks out, causing pain, but at the same time, relieving Fluttershy's wings from the weight.

"You're starting to bore me, bitch. What time is it?" - he asked one of his servants.

"Thirty minutes has passed, my liege" - he replied.

"Well, I've still got some time" - he said, smiling and looking at the tools of torture. He picked a collar, which had sharp spikes on the inside. Blood quickly flowed from under the metallic collar, as the spikes pierced her flesh. He attached a chain to it, and started pulling it, causing the collar to turn and cut Fluttershy's neck with its spikes. He took it off and admired his job as several gaping torn holes were 'decorating' Fluttershy's neck.

He looked at the other tools he had, and decided to go with a simple curved knife, tongs, and an iron gauntlet he used earlier.

She didn't know how long it lasted. His scheme was simple - make a cut, widen it, when hit her in the stomach, forcing her to spew blood. Fluttershy lost count to how many times he cut her. Her tortured eyes started to give away, as her vision darkened a bit. The majority of her body was covered in cuts that were violently widened. The puddle of blood under her was enormous, and it was still increasing. But, at the same time, the more prince tortured her, the less pain she was starting to feel. Maybe she was dying, maybe she just got used to it, who knows.

"What... time is it?" - the prince said, breathing heavily.

"It has been... two hours, sir" - his servant replied.

"All right... this would be enough for her" - he said, as other minion passed him a towel, and he cleaned his face from the blood, sweat and that vile potion.

"You two, stay here and watch her till she bleeds out. The rest, meet the rest of your comrades and prepare to kill everypony in this town" - he said, and started to walk away from Fluttershy. "I want to witness this myself, and... have a bit of fun with the small one"

Fluttershy raised her head and looked towards him, and prince could not have missed that.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't kill her. Simply 'play' a bit. Then I'll take her with me, to serve as my personal maiden" - he said, and smiled viciously.

"You...You..."- Fluttershy started to talk, but he and several other changelings left before she could finish. Only those two remained.

Fluttershy's mind started to fill with horrid pictures of her little friend being tortured and raped by this vile monster. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She failed... failed to protect.. failed at her last chance to raise a life, not take it. Now, she will bleed in this basement, die alone, and the girl she swore to protect will become a slave... This... this was more painful than any torture.

The blood loss was taking its toll on her, as the world started to turn bleak and dark. The sounds started to merge into one loud ringing. The pain was slowly subsiding, going away. Even her crippled back didn't hurt as much anymore.

The blood was dripping from her wounds, slowly covering her body in the crimson color. The floor under her was filled with her blood - the pieces of trash were like little islands in the red ocean.

During times when the death is at the doorstep and is already freezing your face with its cold breath, you start to wonder - did I live a good life? Did I do anything valuable or worthy of note? Will anypony remember me when I pass away? Fluttershy couldn't find an answer. She never thought about this - and the only time she did, it's too late, she is bleeding out, chained to a cross in-a-soon-to-be-destroyed town. A grim end to a grim life.

Fluttershy looked at the chains, binding her. There was rust in some places, and they looked like they were pretty old. However, they held her good, and in her condition, she could barely move, let alone trying to get out.

Everything she once held as her shield, what she built up as a pillar to hold her, was destroyed. Her coldness and professionalism didn't prevent this situation from happening. The girl she started to hold dear to her heart will soon become a slave to the twisted mind of a changeling prince, showcasing himself as a real royalty in the court. She probably wasn't the first, and not the last. Where can Fluttershy look for strength now? When all hope is gone, all you can do is weep and cry...

* * *

As the blood loss and the tortures got to her mind, she started to lose sight. The world darkened around her, and she started to fall. Fall in some abyss, endless pit. Was this the end?

Suddenly, she started to see pictures... disturbing pictures. They were pictures of her life, the bright flashes of pain and suffering. She remembered her earliest childhood...

Fights... insults... beatings. That was all she could remember. She was very shy, very scared of life - every shadow seemed like a monster, like a demon to her. She was weak.

This lasted long, until she met Rainbow Dash. That part seemed like a bright flash in this darkness, a ray of light, piercing the shroud of darkness. The light disappeared just as fast as it came into her life, leaving her defenseless.

She remembered the one who saved her from darkness. Dragged her out of the way. Those were one of the best years in her life. Training, travelling... She felt good, she loved her Master, and Master loved her in return - as a father, mentor. This bright flash ended with the fall, with the cliff and more pain.

Suddenly, all these pictures started flying away, somewhere into the nothingness. After there was nothing but darkness, she felt a presence near her. This warming, good and kind presence, that helped her to sleep peacefully, have colorful dreams and fight back nightmares.

She saw the final picture, the picture of bitterness and acceptance. The picture, that marked the end of her childhood.

* * *

Fluttershy was lying in her bed, breathing heavily. The anesthesia was slowly going away, and she felt better now. However, the silence and the white of the hospital room were dull and boring. She felt lonely again, like back there, in her room.

Suddenly, somepony took her hoof and held it dearly. Fluttershy slowly turned her head, and saw Master Amos, holding her hoof near his heart. He was looking at her, right in the eyes, and was smiling.

"Mas...ter..." - she mumbled slowly. She tried to move her body, and felt only sharp pain. Fluttershy understood that her back was badly hurt. Maybe... she won't be able to walk again.

"Master... I'm... sorry. I failed you..." - she started to speak. "I failed you... and because I failed... I became weak again... worthless trash... Are you going to leave me?"

"Never say that again, child. I will never leave you. Never" - he said bluntly.

"I am weak... why do you need me anymore?..." - she said, and the tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Because you are strong, Fluttershy. Don't think you can fool me - your eyes are full with tears, your soul is filled with grief, but you refuse to cry. You refuse to break" - he said, and stroked her head. "When I made you my apprentice, I nothing. I cared for no pony, loved no pony, everything was useless to me. To be fair, I viewed you as just another hunter, who would be nothing to me. I thought you were weak, I wanted to make you strong. But I saw, that you were strong all along - you endured, you continued to fight. You never wanted to look weak - and that changed me. I realized that I care for you, I realized that I had somepony to protect... and that made me stronger. Stronger than I ever was. You are everything to me, Fluttershy. You are my little child, my daughter. I will never abandon you"

Fluttershy looked at him, and smiled. He smiled in return. She started to slowly fall asleep.

"Fluttershy... when you think there is no hope, when you think your life is over... draw power from your memories. Remember every injustice done to you - and, when all hope is lost, let the memories guide you. Remember everything bad that happened to you - every little detail, and let the anger fill your heart. Remember the good things - and let this light guide you. Your hatred will make your strong as granite, care and hope will guide you. Fight, Fluttershy. I believe in you"

* * *

The memories disappeared, and Fluttershy woke up from this dream. She felt something surging in her heart, as she raised her head and looked. She remembered everything. She remembered every suffering, every torment she had to go through. She remembered the beatings, she remembered the insults, she remembered the fall, she remembered the pain. Her life was nothing but pain and misery, suffering and torment. The bright flashes were sweet, but the darkness clouded them and hid them away. Pain and sorrow consumed her soul, but... she saw Scootaloo. This small child, so tiny and weak, surrounded by evil. This evil wants to hurt her, drag her down and make her life a miserable hell. Turn her into a slave on the mercy of some bastard. Fluttershy saw the point now - she must protect her. At all costs. Scootaloo is to her what Fluttershy was to Amos - the point to live, the pillar of hope, the reason to exist.

They want to take her away, they want to hurt her. They can't. Fluttershy suffered her whole life, and now, this hatred is taking over. This hatred she built up for eternity, this hatred she carried with herself through all her life. This hatred is her greatest weapon - and now, it's unleashed.

"You will never hurt her... never..." - she said, and started moving. One of the changelings went towards her.

"You will never hurt her... you will never hurt her... never... never... never... NEVER!" - she screamed as hatred filled her, giving her strength. She pulled her hooves as hard as she could, and the chains brutally cut into her flesh. She didn't care. She continued to pull, harder and stronger. The changelings approached her, grabbed a knife with his magic and wanted to finish her off, but she finally broke the chains. It flew away with a steam of her blood. The changeling backed away, as Fluttershy freed the rest of her limbs, tearing the chains, disregarding her own flesh. She fell down on the floor, into the pool of her own blood.

The changeling ran towards her, aiming to cut her neck, but Fluttershy was quicker - she dashed towards him and hit him right in the belly. He dropped the knife, and Fluttershy brutally rammed her hoof into his eye, squishing it. The other changelings was scared - she could see it in his green eyes. He turned around and tried to run, but Fluttershy quickly caught him and snapped his neck without much difficulty.

They were both dead. Now, Fluttershy had to find a weapon - she was out for some time, and the town was probably swarming with changelings now. They were probably armies of them now. It didn't faze Fluttershy one bit - everything that stands between Scootaloo and her will die.

She looked at the stool with the torture devices - and noticed that one of the blades was hers. The Tongue of Moon - the bastard probably wanted to keep such a rare blade. She grabbed the blade with her mouth and went outside.

She didn't meet any resistance in this building, but when she got to the window, she saw the horror - the town was in flames, the fire was lighting the night, the cries for help could be heard, but they were quickly silenced. There was a lot of changelings, and they were destroying the town. Fluttershy quickly exited the abandoned building, and set her way to the town hall - it was the best vantage point in the town, prince would probably be observing the slaughter from there. Scootaloo will be with him there too.

Fluttershy walked into the town and reached some street, when a whole squad of changelings stumbled upon her. There were at least thirty of them and they all were bloodied - each of them must have killed at least five ponies already. They turned their green eyes to her, as she slowly walked towards them, and the blade was sparkling with the moonlight. They growled viciously and this whole wave of teeth, chitin and hatred was going right towards her. Fluttershy switched to gallop, as she hit right in the center of this wave. She started to cut left and right, dodging every attack they tried - bites, hits, everything. Her blade was whistling as it cut through their chitin armor like knife through butter. They were going all at once, and Fluttershy danced around, jumped from one to another, cutting them in pieces. Parts of their bodies were flying away quickly, and their numbers were decreasing every second. Soon, only one managed to escape, and Fluttershy continued, stepping over bodies of these vermin.

She felt no pain. The wounds she gained from the torture didn't bother her anymore. There was only one goal she had to accomplish.

"You will never hurt her..." - she whispered, and kept repeating that, again and again, as she continued her way deeper into the town.

Several minutes and a dozen of slain changelings later, she reached the Guard post. It was barricaded, and seemed to be quite full - the guards organized defense and gathered up a lot of civilians. However, a giant sward of changelings was approaching this haven. The guards who were standing in the yard, fighting off the attackers, quickly ran to the doors, begging to let them in. It seems the fight has been going on for some time, as there were bodies of both guards and changelings here. They must have hoped that this post will be a good stronghold against changelings - but there were too much of them. The barricades will not last against such a horde.

Fluttershy looked at the approaching horde, held the blade tighter in her teeth and ran right at it. She couldn't count all the changelings, but there were at least forty, and more were coming. The faces started to stick out of the windows of the post, to see that's happening.

Fluttershy delved right into this horde, cutting left and right. They surrounded her, attacked in groups, but Fluttershy was fast and efficient - she cut with no mercy, leaving them limbless or headless.

She was covered in her own blood and changelings' lymph. Her gorgeous hair was dripping wet with blood, and lymph was dripping from her blade and herself. However, she still maintained that beauty she always had. As more and more changelings fell, more and more came to join the fight, and fell, struck by her blade.

One of the changelings was standing away from the fight, and saw Fluttershy jump up in the air, as the moonlight shun though her mane and showed her figure in all its glory. He was terrified - she was an angel. A fallen angel, an angel of death. Her beauty was stained by blood and lymph, and her crippled wings shown her fall from grace - she had no remorse, no regret, no mercy.

Soon, all changelings backed away, and ran. Ran as fast as they could - they were afraid now. They saw dozens of their comrades being sliced in minutes, and they were now afraid of her. Only a handful of them survived, and they were flying away fast.

Fluttershy continued onward, pushing away bodies, going straight for the town hall, and her only goal.

"You will never hurt her... you will never hurt her... you will never hurt her..."

* * *

"Lieutenant, report, now!" - Rainbow Dash shouted to one of her subordinates, who was watching over the street.

"Commander... they are retreating" - he replied in a shocked voice. Rainbow Dash was staggered.

"Did... did we scare them off?" - she asked.

"No... they are running away from..." - he looked through the binoculars. "They are running from Fluttershy! Holy shit, she's all covered in wounds... damn"

"Fluttershy?... And I thought she had escaped... Thank the sun. Lieutenant, make sure the civilians don't leave the building. I'm going out there" - she said, and lieutenant hailed her. She went through the filled corridors of the building, avoiding crying and moaning ponies. She noticed Pinkie Pie trying to calm the kids down in one of the rooms. What a brave pony - the rescue squad found her barricaded in the assembly hall, with children. She was shocked, but held herself together very well, and managed to control the children too. She must have seen so many violence - not all children made it out alive, and many nurses and doctors were slaughtered.

Dash was worried about Applejack, but she knew that stubborn pony won't give up without a fight. She already sent a squad to help her protect the Acre, as Dash knew Applejack will never leave her property and her family behind.

She hurried outside, to check out what the hell happened. This world has just started to go nuts, but she was sure - what she was going to see, would be more fucked up than anything.

* * *

Fluttershy bashed the door open. The reception was trashed beyond belief - the documents were lying all over the place, the walls were covered in blood, the furniture was gathered in piles. The half-eaten corpse of the secretary was lying not far from her post. Her insides were lying right before her - it seems some changeling hasn't finished his lunch. Fluttershy went upstairs, and found an even bigger mess - there were corpses everywhere, the pictures that used to hang here in the corridor were torn and scratched, or covered in blood. Fluttershy made her way into the Mayor's office, and opened the door. The office was completely destroyed, and Mayor Mare was lying in her chair, dead. Her mouth was open, and these were golden patches of reflected light coming out. Prince has poured melted gold into her mouth, it seems. She did get the gold, after all.

There was only one place, where prince could be now - the third floor, which was the private quarters of Mayor Mare. It had a nice balcony, from where the whole street could be observed.

Fluttershy was sure, that he saw what he did to his servants. She filled the whole street with their corpses, slowly making her way from the post to the town hall. She lost the sense of direction in that fight, and just walked where the there were more enemies - that, surprisingly, led her to her destination. She didn't know how many she killed by now, and she didn't care - she wanted to get to the third floor as fast as possible.

On her way, she met several changelings. They looked different - more bulky and bigger than their brethren. They seemed to be prince's personal bodyguards. There were three of them, and it took Fluttershy forty seconds to cut them into pieces. Their insides were splattered all over the nearby wall, as she jumped at them with the fury of a thousand dragons.

After dealing with the bodyguards, Fluttershy went up and finally reached the third floor. There was only one door - door to the private quarters of the mayor. Her enemy is probably waiting inside. He doesn't have to wait anymore - she is here.

* * *

Prince cleaned his throat before drinking another cup of water - what he just saw really caught him off guard. His servants were doing fine, but then Fluttershy, who was supposed to be dead, showed up and killed the majority of them. Those, who survived, ran into the woods. This was getting out of control! How could she still fight after all he has done to her? How did she even walk after that?! For the first time in his long life, as changelings can live for hundreds of years, he saw something like this. This was different, new... and terrifying. To think some pony would be able to cut a hundred of changelings into ribbons was baffling. He felt the creeps coming all over his body - he was a bit scared.

He looked at the pony whelp, lying on the big bed. Ever since the start of the attack, he forced her to watch the slaughter, but when Fluttershy appeared, prince was stunned and she managed to back away. Could it be that the monster hunter is after the child? Well, anyway, she couldn't bring herself to slice through a kid - so the girl will do nicely as plan B. He came closer to her.

"Come here, you little bitch!" - he shouted and grabbed her, putting her in front of him.

The door was bashed open, and the terrifying angel of death appeared in the entry. Prince quickly used magic to grab a paperknife and put it to the child's throat.

"Don't move, or she dies" - he threatened, and smiled viciously. The monster that just moments ago was cutting down his soldiers like weed, stood in her tracks. It's working! She doesn't want to hurt this child. Prince started to back away.

Fluttershy looked like a thing out of nightmare - her body was covered in wounds, her pink mane was almost crimson from her own blood, and the lymph was dripping from the blade she carried in her mouth.

She came a bit closer, looking at him. She seemed so... calm! Her face was completely emotionless.

"Well, look at you, all cool and powerful. But the thing is - you can't do shit to me, because of the child" - Fluttershy twitched her ear, and prince smiled. He knew he pressed the right button.

"Yes... you have something to this child... yes... That's your weak spot, hunter" - he mocked her, and made a little cut on Scootaloo's cheek.

Fluttershy stood still, and the blade fell down on the floor. Prince smiled, and made a mistake of looking her right in the eyes.

Oh, by sun, her eyes. Her face was emotionless, and she didn't say a word, but you could see in her eyes what was truly going on. In those eyes, he saw the endless abyss. He saw the dark endless pit of torment and pain, where monsters lived and craved for blood. In those eyes, he saw dreams of violence and bloodlust, mountains of bodies and rivers of blood.

There was nothing in those eyes, but pure, endless, burning, horrifying hatred, desire to kill, craving for vengeance and blood.

He was staggered. How is it possible? How is it possible for this one pony to house that much hatred inside her? His soul was filled to the brim with fear, as he lost control of himself and dropped the knife, as his limbs started to shake.

Split second. That was all Fluttershy's needed.

She rushed at him with a speed of a hurricane and knocked him down. Terrified, he tried to fight back, but Fluttershy delivered a flurry of punches into his face. Then, she allowed him to stand up, only to hit him in the belly, making him spew out his previous breakfast. The magic, maintaining his disguise started to fall, and he turned to his normal form - his wings were quite pointy and sharp, and his head had small growths, forming a crown. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable.

He coughed, spitting out what was stuck in his mouth, but Fluttershy hit him again, pushing him towards the cupboard. He rammed right into it and the thing fell on him, dropping cups and dishes on him. After he climbed from under it, he was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked pathetic - his face was all beat up, the lymph mixed with gastric juice was dripping from his mouth.

"Please... have mercy... please..." - he begged, and crawled away, as angel of death came closer to him.

"You will never hurt her..." - she said, as she knocked him down, got on top of him and started delivering punches to his face, one after another.

"You will never hurt her...never... never... never... never... never..." - she said, as she took out all her hatred on him. She started hitting faster and harder, and soon, his bones started to give away. Fluttershy continued to punch again and again, without stopping, continuing to say only one phrase.

"You will never hurt her... you will never hurt her... you will never hurt her".

"Fluttershy, please... stop!" - she heard a compassionate voice. Scootaloo approached her from behind and touched her shoulder.

The red mist started to go away from her eyes, as the hatred was slowly going away. Fluttershy shook her head, and saw what she did - prince's head was nothing but jelly, brains mixed with lymph and bones.

"Scootaloo... I... are you all right?" - she said, turning to her.

"I am... Fluttershy, you're hurt! You need to see a doctor now!" - Scootaloo said loudly.

"I am okay... child..." - Fluttershy said, smiled and tried to walk, but fell, as the strength was leaving her body. Scootaloo caught her.

"I will get you to doctor! I promise!" - she said, as she tried to drag Fluttershy.

* * *

"Oh my..." - Rainbow Dash said, with her mouth wide open. The plaza was littered with corpses of changelings. This massacre was just brutal.

Dash walked through, tripping on bodies and guts. This was disgusting.

Suddenly, she saw something coming out of the town hall. She hurried up to see what or who it was.

Scootaloo, the small girl that she is, was dragging Fluttershy with her, trying to keep her lifted from the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears as she screamed and shouted: "Please... stay alive... PLEASE!"

"Scootaloo!" - Rainbow Dash shouted and approached her. She, with the help of Scootaloo, put Fluttershy on her back, and they headed to the Guard post.

"Please, hurry up, she is dying!" - Scootaloo shouted, and Rainbow Dash tried to walk faster, but Fluttershy wasn't that light after all. Dash felt as her blood was pouring on her, and she felt her breath getting slower and slower.

Amazing. This pony has just slaughtered a whole army of changelings, alone and mortally wounded. What was driving her, what gave her the strength? However, it didn't matter right now. Fluttershy was bleeding out very fast, and Dash hurried up even more.

They had a long history. They both hurt each other a lot, the scars that will never heal. Fluttershy forgave Dash for what she did, and now, it was time to prove that her decision was right.

They ran inside the building and made their to Dash's office - there were no other rooms they could place her in. Dash ran inside and carefully placed Fluttershy right on her desk, swiping all the papers from it beforehand.

In just several minutes, the desk was covered in blood.

"Scootaloo, downstairs and find a surgeon. Hurry, now!" - Dash shouted, and Scootaloo quickly ran away.

"Oh, by all that is holy" - Rainbow Dash said, looking at Fluttershy's wounds. This is the by far the most gruesome sight she has ever saw. Her body, her face - all was covered in cuts, most of them seemed viciously widened, as instead of a clear cut, the flesh was torn. Dash felt sick, examining her. Fluttershy didn't react to anything - she didn't open her eyes, she didn't react to touches. She was still breathing, thankfully, and Rainbow Dash managed to listen to her heartbeat - but it was slowing down with each passing second.

"Fluttershy, if you can hear me, hold on! There are doctors here, they will help you, I promise with my life" - Dash said, as her voice started to tremble and shake. "Please, hold on"

Dash felt herself like an idiot. She really expected Fluttershy to reply. Really expected her to say something witty and funny, or simply tell Dash to go fuck herself. But there was none of that, and grim silence was the answer, interrupted only by her occasional breathing.

Finally, several doctors burst into the room. They were followed by Royal Guards, carrying the stretcher.

"Here she is. Please, step away from the patient" - the doctor said, hiding fear in his voice, but his face gave it away, as he was pale as chalk. The guards put Fluttershy on the stretcher and carried her away quickly, heading to one of the rooms that was used as an operating room.

* * *

"Ms. Dash... will she be all right?" - Scootaloo asked in a worried voice. Dash sighed and just covered her with her wing.

"I don't know. This is something that's outside our power. All we can do is wait and hope for the best" - she replied.

"But I want to be there. I have to be there, with her. She risked her life to save me!" - Scootaloo said, when she tried to go to the operating room, but Dash stopped her.

"Kid, I want to help her just as much as you do. But we can't help her now, only the doctors can. Now please, relax and sit down" - Dash said, and Scootaloo sat down on the nearby bench.

Rainbow Dash sighed with relief and sat down near her.

"You know, we used to be friends, me and her. Very close friends" - Rainbow Dash started talking, after about a minute of awkward silence.

"Really?" - Scootaloo asked and Dash nod. Then, she started telling her the story. She hid several details, knowing that she should rather hear them from Fluttershy's lips, not hers. However, she still spent a whole hour telling her.

"Now, child, I have some very important business to do. Let me take you to Pinkie, she should take good care of you" - Rainbow Dash said, and Scootaloo, after several moments of hesitation, she followed her.

Pinkie was quite excited to see a new kid join her group. Everypony quickly jumped at Scootaloo with questions, but Dash told them to lay off - she needs some rest. Pinkie made a very serious face and told her, that no worry shall fall upon Scootaloo as long as she's on duty. Rainbow Dash was relieved, and went to her soldiers - there was a lot of work to do. She had to check on Applejack, look through the town, put out fires and figure out where these changelings came from.

* * *

Pain... pain in the left wing, just in the middle of the bone. Fluttershy felt that pain, and tried to open her eyes. The light blinded her for a second, as her eyes started to adapt. When she got used to the light, she was able to take the look at the room she was in. It looked like an office - but without desks and cupboards. Instead, there were several beds put next to each other. They all were empty, and Fluttershy was all alone in this room. The sun was shining through the curtained window - pretty unusual for this time of year. Fluttershy tried to move, but it was very hard for her to do so - she felt weak and powerless. She raised her head, trying to look at the door - it was closed. She took another good look around, and, having made sure there were nopony around, tried to get up. However, she couldn't even lift the blanket she was under.

Finally, the door opened, and an unicorn, wearing the medical dressing gown, came in. She was reading some kind of report, as she entered and closed the door behind her, without even raising her head. She approached Fluttershy and finally had the idea to lower the piece of paper and take a look at her.

"Ow, you're awake" - she said, looking as Fluttershy flabbily turned her head to her. "So, how do you feel?"

"Where...am I?" - Fluttershy said in a weak voice. "Is... is Scootaloo all right?"

"I'll take that as yes. Well, don't worry, I'll inform your friends that you're awake and they'll visit you as soon as they can" - she said quickly and left.

Fluttershy put her head on the pillow. The pain indicated that she was still alive, so this isn't some kind of near death hallucination. The doctor said that she'll call her friends - that means Scootaloo made it out, after Fluttershy lost conscience. Finally, things actually started to brighten up.

After several minutes the door opened again. Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie came inside, Applejack was carrying a bucket full of apples.

"Nevermind, I think I did die. So, masked demons, what will you torture me with?" - Fluttershy said sarcastically, which made everypony smile.

"That seems like you, Fluttershy" - Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

Scootaloo quickly approached Fluttershy and hugged her. She didn't say even say a word. Fluttershy smiled, and cuddled her in return.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, kiddo" - she said, closing her eyes, embracing this moment as one of the rarest a pony can get in this damned world. The rest stood there, allowing these two to plant this moment in their memory as deep as they can, so deep that no amount of evil can tear it away from you.

Applejack put the bucket with apples on the small cupboard near Fluttershy's bed.

"That's for you, hun" - she said, smiling.

"What for?" - Fluttershy replied.

"You saved our buckin' croup, darlin'. As Dash said, if it wasn't for you, we would all be dead for now" - she said, and Dash nod.

"Yes. You managed to fight back their horde all by yourself. Some of my guards could witness the beginning of the battle - they say you were like under a spell. You didn't react to anything, you just went on and slaughtered changelings. You also kept saying 'You will never hurt her' over and over" - Rainbow Dash explained.

"Okay... but how did I get here?" - Fluttershy asked.

"When you killed that weird prince guy, you fell over unconscious. I tried to drag you to doctor, and Rainbow Dash helped me" - Scootaloo said quickly.

"Well... I guess I owe you two. Thank you" - Fluttershy said, quietly. Scootaloo and Dash smiled.

"Little Scootaloo told me that you became good friends. And I became friends with Scootaloo, so does that make us friends?" - Pinkie said, smiling and jumping in place.

"You made it two, huh? Was that crossbow of any use?" - Fluttershy said, remembering the weapon she gave Pinkie.

"Yes, actually. If it wasn't for that thingie, I wouldn't be here. I just moved my wrist and.. TWACK... the arrow flew out right into the monster face. Then, Royal Guards found me and children" - she said.

"Girls, I need to talk with Fluttershy in private. Ok?" - Rainbow Dash said, and Applejack and Pinkie left the room. Scootaloo stayed, as Fluttershy refused to let her go.

"Listen, Fluttershy, it's about that prince you killed. We managed to examine his corpse, or, what was left of it, and, judging by his marks of honor, he was of royal blood" - Rainbow Dash said, sounding serious. "I managed to find out who it was - Grand Lord Blueblood"

"So?" - Fluttershy said, holding Scootaloo near herself.

"His mother, the Second Councilor of Equestrian Circle, Benignus" - Rainbow Dash said, and there was no point in going on anymore.

Equestrian Circle was created after the end of War of the Clans many years ago. Consisting of four elected politicians, they were the closest thing to a ruler in Equestria. They gathered in Canterlot to discuss governmental questions and come up with solutions. All of them were highly respected and feared, as they possessed great power and wealth.

This didn't mean anything good, Fluttershy could understand that quite clearly. The changelings have made their way to the very top, and now they will recognize her as a threat. She will be hunted. They will hunt her, and they will never rest, until she draws her last breath.

"Hmph... what about you?" - Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know... It seems that it will be a suicide to report about this to Canterlot, but I'm still going to. I'll try to take the blame all on myself, if needed, so the folks here don't have to suffer"- Dash said

"How very noble of you... I don't think they will hurt you - they will much rather try to buy you, so you would keep quiet" - Fluttershy smirked. "Listen, Dash. You should keep quiet about this, and, if needed, accept the bribe. The bitch will be after me, that's for sure. You're at least have a reputation at Royal Guard - and I am just a monster hunter, a brigand"

"Fluttershy, you don't have to..."

"No, Dash. If that bitch will strive for my blood, let her. I'm not that easy to catch" - she said, smiling, then took a long look at Scootaloo.

"Darling... I hope you understand how the situation just got worse. If you don't want to go with me anymore, I'll understand" - she said to the kid.

"No! I will go with you, to the bitter end, Fluttershy" - Scootaloo said firmly. "It doesn't matter if this will be dangerous - you're my family now, and I will take care of you!"

Fluttershy giggled a bit. This seemed so strange - she now has a family. She never imagined that happening. But it happened.

"Good. We'll be together, then" - Fluttershy said, and hugged Scootaloo. "We'll be leaving soon. Dash, did you find any of my things, by any chance?"

"Yes, actually, we did. We'll give it back to you, when you will be ready to leave" - Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy finally let Scootaloo go, and she ran away to gather necessary things for the travel.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were left alone in the room now. They smiled to each other, as Rainbow Dash came closer to her and extended her hoof. Fighting weakness, Fluttershy bumped hooves with her.

So many years, they both suffered, because of each other's mistakes, foolishness, stubbornness. But now, it was all over. The bond that tied them together in their childhood was renewed and born anew.

* * *

Epilogue

Fluttershy adjusted her wide-brimmed hat, and looked towards the horizon. The cold wind was blowing through her pink mane, refreshing her from the time she spent in the hot room, while she was recovering. All her things were gathered - all her tools and weaponry were in her cape, ready for travels, and even an apple from Applejack. She insisted that Fluttershy would take it.

Little Scootaloo was beside her, with a little bag on her bag, with her personal things. Fluttershy allowed her to take something, but only the most precious things, as they will be moving a lot.

The dull pain in her body still persisted, as the operation to save her was long and difficult. Surgeons had to sew many wounds and use a lot of medicine on her. The scars will stay on her body forever, as painful reminders. Also, she will suffer some aches in the near future, but otherwise, this was the best outcome that could have happened. She was close to death, still.

However, deep inside herself, Fluttershy felt something changing. She felt that the torture hasn't affected only body. But still, she hoped that whatever was coming their way, she and Scootaloo would be able to fight through it.

Rainbow Dash stood near them, encouraging Scootaloo, telling her that she will definitely see the world now. Scootaloo was taking everything pretty well and happily.

Dash and Fluttershy exchanged looks. It was a bit sad, to go apart again, when their friendship has just begun anew, but this was the necessary sacrifice. Maybe the fate will be merciful to them, and their paths will cross again.

"So, are you ready?" - Fluttershy said, and Scootaloo nod happily. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy bumped their hooves for the last time.

Rainbow Dash thought of all soon to come problems - she will have to write a report on this situation, deal with Benignus. Many ponies died in this attack, and needed a proper burial. The town is in ruins, Mayor Mare is dead - this will be a hard winter for sure. Brutal, vicious, but Rainbow knew they will endure it. She will make sure of that.

Fluttershy and Scootaloo finally took their leave. Scootaloo was excited, and scared at the same time - a new life awaits her, life of adventures, danger and travels. So many thoughts were tearing her mind apart right now, so many possibilities. But one thing she knew for sure - Fluttershy was there for her, and they were always ready to protect each other.

Fluttershy looked somewhere far, immersed in her own thoughts, but they were much more practical. Where will they go, where will they stay, what will they eat? The changelings could be around every corner, hiding and waiting for a chance to avenge their dead prince, and this worried Fluttershy, awakening the feeling of paranoia. However, she knew that, no matter what, she will never let anypony or anything hurt Scootaloo. Ever.

She looked back for a second and decided for herself - it was a good thing that she came to this town. It helped her realize, it put her right before her past, made her realize. She thought of Master Amos, and how he stayed with her, near her bed, from day to night. She thanked him once more in her mind. He may rest in peace now - Fluttershy has grown, became a true adult.

Together, Fluttershy and Scootaloo left Ponyville behind, as they slowly disappeared in the darkness of the wood. Together, they will look for a place in this cruel world.

Here, ends the tale of a monster hunter. A long, bloody, gruesome tale, that has carved itself into the ground with crimson letters. However, when every tale ends, it gives birth to something bigger. From the dark and gritty remains of the tale, that can be missed by a non-careful rise, something greater will rise, and many will notice it. Many will notice, and perish, many will notice, and rejoice in its coming.

The tale ends here, and here, it gives birth to a legend.

AN - Whew, that was one helluva write, I tell you. I certianly enjoyed writing this. Did you enjoy reading this? Let me know with your reviews and honest critique! :)


End file.
